AntiSoul
by Parselmaster
Summary: Discontinued. Information in my profile. .Harry is caught in the Diggory household unconscious with his wand in his hand, traces of darkmagic on his wand and the Diggory family dead before him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

This is A/U 5th year. I don't know if I'll do a ship. If I do I may need some help.

The rating is pg-13 or T for some coarse language and violence

Azkaban Stronghold.

Known as an unbreakable structure on the Island of Azkaban. Constructed by the Dark Lord Thanantos Cyrcius Slytherin, Grandfather of the great Salazar Slytherin.

Lord Thanantos was enraged at the muggle world for killing his Wife. He swore to destroy them. He created a series of rituals, potions and, rune inscriptions, that when combined created the foul guardions of the Isle of Azkaban, Dementors from muggles themselves. His devious plan was to use his new servents to cause a fate worse then death, to take the souls of those who killed the love of his life. He dementor servants with an unusual type of magic found at the farthest reaches of the wizarding world ,High Anti-Soul Magic, the magic of the warping, making, absorbing and distruction of the soul, body amd, mind.

Anti-soul magic is devided in two sections, High Anti-Soul, and Low Anti-Soul. Low Anti-magic became known as DarkMagic in time. DarkMagic is a weaker form of Anti-soul Magic used for everyday perposes that needed a stronger touch, and more power to use. Any Wards, animations and, enchantments grant a mind or soul to the anchor unless the anchor is alive for then it alters them.

Lord Thanantos had spent years searching for this form of magic and when he found it he studied it and with his talent for Arthimancy he Locked HighAnti-Soul magic so that only a person bearing his family talent, Parseltongue can use it. Parseltongue itself was a result of a High Anti-Soul bonding ritual made by Lord Thanantos's GreatGreatGreatGreatGrandfather, TrueLord "Serpienten" Emrys Slytherin. Blood Brother to Emrys Merlin and co-founder of magic.

Lord Thanantos's servants were warped Muggles in bosy, mind, and soul, infused with High Anti-Soul, Blood and, Dark Magics to creat a new creature ment to absorb Magic, emotion and, souls from humans except for he himself. He made one weakness in the dementors, a charm that was simple in those days, an avatar of positive emotion and the mind of the caster, the Patronus charm. This charm was made for wizards that need large amounts of light in a dark area enfused with the villiness aura.

Unfortunate or fortunate if you are a muggle, Lord Thanantos's rivil Grethery Gryffindor.

Grethery calls on Most of the other members of the magic council to attack Lord Thanantos.

The Magic council which in later years becomes disbanded as the families on the council make a caretaker for their laws, the ministry of magic, Was founded by the TruestBloods with merlin as the leader of the council.. All TruestBloods, ElderBloods, and PureBlood Family Heads are on the council. All TruestBloods, ElderBloods and, Purebloods are considered "Pure" of blood.

Grethery mananged to gather enough forces together to combat Lord Thanantos. Using his own skill in Arthimancy, Grethery managed to make a Mind control Orb to use on the dementors. He used it to seal the dementors to the Island. The orb he then gave to the Magic Council to use to determine where the dementors are able to go. Grethery's Forces attacked Lord Thanantos's forces in a surprise attack.

The day before the attack Thanantos heard a Prophesy,

_The Current Head of Snakes loses his Life as the third moon rises_

_His servants of dark and nonsoul sealed to follow the council, his Foretress taken to be a prison._

_A Magick lost for a Mellenium an two century, to return_

_The Head of snakes must seal his work in the cell of the dungeons 17_

_The Head of Snakes Second Grandchild must be sealed in soul and blood to the cell 17_

_The Marked one who lived when is to die will be reborn as the Second Grandchild_

_of the Current head of Snakes, and rule The servants of Dark and Nonsoul._

_For if the Line of snakes is to continue this must be done._

_The Head of Snakes lose his life to the Head of Lions as the Third moon rises..._

Thanantos wasn't a fool. He knew that prophesys were always correct unless you destroy the prophesy with a thirty day ritual. He knew he will die tommorrow and he can't do anything about it but follow the prophesy. He did as the prophesy required and sealed his work in the cell. He then cast a HighAnti-Soulmagic that made sure that when his Second grandchild dies his soul would be frozen in time and his soul and blood will be transported to the cell to be reborned into the Marked one. He did one thing that the prophesy did not say. He sealed his magical talents, abilites and, most of his power into the ritual to be combined with his Grandchild's core.

When the attack came Thanantos knew he was to die and when he say Grethery He challanged him to a magical binding wizards dual with no magic, only bladed objects.

Grethery was surprised by the challage but accepted.

Thanantos's last thought before he was beheaded Was...

'Damn you Trelawney!'

Thanantos's head was placed in a bag to give proof of Gretherys victory. The Foretress was used as a prison to house the breakers of the councils laws. The dementors were used as enforcers and guards at the prison, the orb ensuring loyalty.

And so time past by. till the day the day the Marked one arrived...

A/N) this is the first chapter. Hope you like it. I normally update stories on a monthly basis unless I get stuck doing something else. Review if you like it. I'll even listen to flames as long as the give me a reason for their complaining.


	2. Framed

Disclaimer:If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating isT or pg-13this is a A/U year5

The hottest day of the summer in Little Whinging Was drawing to a close.

Unfortunately for Harry Potter and His cousin, There were dementors in Little Whinging.

And Death Eaters were There as well, having heard that someone at the ministry had sent them out.

Harry was currently struggling to cast the Patrunus Charm to save his cousin.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" a few thin wisps of silvery smoke came from his wand. Harry never saw the DeathEaters coming.

Harry thought of his friends happy faces and concentrated hard.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" A brilliant Silver Stag Burst from his wand and chased the pair of Dementors away.

Lucius, Macnair and, Avery, Members of the dark orders inner circle were standing behind Harry.

"Accio Wand." Said Lucius Malfoy

Harry turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the Deatheaters.

"Hello Potter."snarled Lucius with as much hatred as he could.

"Stupefy"said Macnair with a smirk on his face.

Harry tried to dodge but the stunning charm was too fast and it struck him in the chest

Avery picked up a piece of a newspaper off the ground, looked at it in disgust, and pointed his wand at it and Said "Portus" he dropped on harry, who disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well Done Avery, Macnair. Part one of our plan is in action, soon potter's own friends won't even be able to stand to look at him." With that they apparated off...

And Appeared at the the Diggory's house. Lucius waved his wand and firery letters appeared in the air.

_PUT UP ANTI-APPARATION WARDS UP. I'LL GO IN WITH POTTER"S WAND AND TAKE CARE OF THE DIGGORYS . MACNAIR YOU PLACE POTTER NEXT TO THE BODYS AFTER STUNNING HIM WITH AMOS"S WAND._

Avery and Macnair nodded then Avery started chanting. After ten minutes he finished and looked tired, but he soon looked fine. Avery motioned to Lucius that the wards were in place.

Lucius smirked, waved his own wand and a White Mask appeared in his hand. He put in on, then took Harry's Wand and unlocked the door to the diggory residence.

He heard voices and headed towards the sound. The voices were coming from the dinig room.

Lucius readied himself before standing in the doorway. To his luck the Diggory's backs were to him.

He then concentrated on his want to kill and wispered one of the most feared curses in existance

"Avada Kedavra." The killing curse. "Avada Kedavra."

The Diggory's both turned and saw death moving at them.

First Amos then his wife.

Dead.

Lucius smirked and took off his mask and it disappeared in a poof of smoke. He flicked his own wand and levitated the bodies into the kitchen. He placed Mrs. Diggory infront of the stove and Placed Mr. Diggory near the table, facing the doorway.

Macnair and Avery came into the room. Macnair took Amos Diggory's wand and cast Stupefy on harry's levitating body, courtesy of Avery. Avery lowered Harry in the doorway while Lucius ran outside pointed harry's wand up into the air and cast.

"MORSMORDRE"

His lord's mark. he then ran into the house when Macnair broke the Anti-Apparation Wards they put up. Lucius placed Harry's wand into his hand while Avery took Amos's and placed it in Amos's hand. They heard the loud cracking noise signaling Aurors apparating to the scene. Avery, Macnair and Malfoy pointed their own wands at themselves before wispering

"Silencio." at the sametime. they shared a smirk and Apparated without a sound.

Aurors burst into the room and looked in disbelieve at Harry. Before they snapped out of it and looked enraged. one of the Aurors took Harry's wand and cast "prior incantio" And they saw the dark mark they went further bake and say two shadowy flashs of green. It was unbelievable proof, THE Harry Potter had commited murder. Then an owl swooped into the room and landed. one of the aurors checked the note for spells. Finding none he read it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have reseived intelligence that you cast You-Know-whos Mark, the killing curse, the killing curse, the unlocking charm, apparated with out a license and, the Patronus charm. You have allso performed magic infront of a muggle. The severity of this breach of the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery has resulted in you expulsion from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Aurors will be there shortly to transport you to a ministry holding cell to await your trial at 12:15pm on August 6th.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Majalda Hophirk

improper use of magic

Ministry of magic.

The auror used a weak sticking charm on the note and placed it on Harry's shirt before taking out a Ministry portkey that led right to a empty holding cell. and dropped the portkey on Harry. Harry disappeared in a flash of light. The Auror then took out a black silk bag and placed Harry's wand in it.

The Auror turned and nodded at the other Aurors in the room and nodded. They all disappeared with a loud crack.

a/n Hows the story forming. If you have any ideas or anything really place it in a review so I can read it.


	3. DE Meeting

Disclaimer:If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

It was cold...

Darkness all around...

Blind to what was around you...

Screams in the backround... Wanting to get free...

Was it his on voice screaming it was innocent, he couldn't tell...

Suddenly there was bright Green and red flashs before his eyes, and in front of him...

Was the dead, staring accusingly at Him, Saying HE was responsible, had blood on his hands...

Another Flash of green light, darker than before with Voldemort's mark, known as the darkmark, crossed over with a red and silver bolt of lighting before his eyes.

And Lord Voldemort was standing infront of him, in a circle of his loyal servants, Daetheaters.

Then Voldemort Spoke.

"My LOYAL deatheaters," Voldemort said in his high serpentine voice "It seems Lucius's Plan to take care of a little problem of ours, Potter, has worked. Step forth Avery, Macnair and lets not forget Lucius."

Three of the deatheaters stepped forth, Two of them used large, pround steps, one used a slow, Graceful step, yet still quite proud.

"Voldemort rewards his helpers, isn't that right Wormtail?"

Wormtail gulped nervously before repling. "Yes, m-Milord."

Voldemort seemed to smrik in amusement at wormtail, but it was gone to fast to check.

Voldemort reached into his pocket and took a vial of a strange silverery green potion and stangely, a muggle syringe.

"Muggles, though disgusting wastes of flesh and blood, make some of the most, Useful things, loathe as I am to admit it, Don't you agree Rockwood?"

A startled deatheater started to stutter, much to Voldemorts amusement, though he didn't show it.

"y-y-Yes m-m-m-Master, Very i-i-in-inter-interestly th-things they m-make." The deatheater looked like he was about to piss in his pants at the thought that he may have said something wrong.

Voldemort looked hard at him, fingered his wand in his hand, as rookwood had noticed.

"Very good Rockwood. Now I have done some researsh in ancient egyption texts, and I discovered something about muggles, the very reason the make these strange devices that work in some cases better than magic. Muggles long ago found a ancient city of wizards that used a strange art of magic that used items to make there results, not internal magic like we normally do. The muggles were jealous of these marvols these wizards were able to do and raided the peaceful town, stole the devices, killed the wizards and discovered small amounts of this magic. They corrupted this form of magic and long after this corruption set in they named it Technology. These devices the muggles use today is actually a corrupted form of magic that has lost most of it's power."

"Now I have experimented with the true forms of this magic and found extreme potensy for learning this ancient art in most of you. This potion is a mix of our potions and this magics serums to magic a more powerful result. The only problem is that it must be injected into the skin. Relax Lucius, Macnair, Avery, this won't hurt."

Lucius, Avery and, Macnair had tensed when they learned that the potion had to be injected with a crude, painful and most importantly, MUGGLE device until their master can make a device similar to it. They relaxed when they learned that the syringe wasn't supposed to hurt.

Voldemort slid the vial of potion into the syringe until they heard a click from it. Voldemort walked forward grapped Lucius's arm, pulled up the sleeve and was about to inject when he said.

"Much."

Smiling cruelly that would give a grown man nightmares. Voldemort pludged the long needle into Lucius's, who had tensed again, arm.

Lucius screamed in pain as a bright purple flame ingested him from the inside out. The flame burst from his body as he screamed in intense firery pain.

Macnair and Avery looked in horror at their fellow death eater as he was ingulfed in flames and a sickening smell of burning flesh filled the air. Knowing this fate was to befall them they shook in fear at the most powerful wizard at that time.

Voldemort refilled the syringe and seemed to bask in the screams if pain. He turned to Avery and Grabbed his arm as well. Voldemort Injected the Potion before Avery could Struggle. Now Avery was screaming as a purple flame burst from his body as well.

The deatheaters and their silent watcher watched in horror as Voldemort Refilled the syringe and again smiled. He grabbed Macnair, who knew better than to resist and submitted to his master's will. The flame that burst from Macnairs body was a Bright Purple tinged in yellow.

Voldemort Smiled in surprise at this color flame. Macnair was looking in wonder at himself without pain as the potion took affect.

Voldemort seemed to glow in the flames of the three.

Two minutes later Avery and Lucius dropped to the ground unharmed and unconcious. A Minute after that Macnair stood in amazement as the flames startedd to recede into his body. The Glow surronding Voldemort disapeared slowly.

Voldemort waved his yew wand at Avery and lucius and spoke"Enervate." As the two awakened Voldemort spoke again.

"This potion does three things. One is to check for trust in me as the potion is injected. Complere trust causes no pain and a Bright purple flame, tinged in yellow. Sometrust causes Minor pain as a test to see if you are worthy of the potions gifts, for you have not shown complete trust in the maker. And no trust your body is burned to the ground where you are reborn as a stack of dark ritual ingredients."

"The next thing the potion does, if you pass of course, is heal almost any physical ailments and improve the body to grant more strength, speed and, stamina. Of course the second effect increases your magic reserves as well."

"The last effect is to increase the makers strength, speed, stamina, magical strength and, to add a connection to the maker to ensure longer life."

Voldemort watched the stunned deatheaters as they processed this information. The started murmmering to each other the advantages and disadvantages to this. They all agreed that the advantages outweighed the disadvantages.

Voldemort noticed a shimmer in the air infront of him. he concentrated a type of legitimancy (sp?) wave at the spot and noticed it was hiting a portion of his own mind. He frowned and focused harder at the spot in his own mind instead of the projection infront of him. and image appeared.

Dirty, mud splashed and cutup clothes, black unruley hair covered in dirt and blood, and green eyes as bright of as a Avada Kedevra, but blood shot. It was a confused and injured Harry Potter inside of his own head. Voldemort was shocked, then angered at this, how was this possible. Then he realized the connection of his own blood and magic that had kept him alive over the last 13 years. His Last thought as he watched as Potter's pressence faded from his mind,

'This may prove useful...'

Harry opened his eyes and winced in pain. His trial was in two hours and he was stuck in a ministry holding cell. He couldn't even go to his own trial. He couldn't get evidence that proved he was innocent in time. All the signs pointed to him for the murder of the Diggory family, including Cedric. Even in his own mind he couldn't get peace. He saw images of the dead and he was now receiving visions from Voldemort. He could hear Voldemorts recent thoughts but no memories or knowledge. He knew that Voldemort knew about the connection, even voldemorts thories on the connection. But if they were true then he and Voldemort are blood brothers at least, seeing as voldemort used Harry's blood to revive himself.

It then hit harry like a ton of bricks, he had family, a dark, evil family, but a family none the less. It set his mind whirling. It wouldn't be right to harm family ,serverly anyway. But this was _Voldemort. _of all people. He wasn't soposed to have second thoughts at hating him.

But he was...

And he didn't think he cared anymore. His friends had abandoned him. His godfather and Remus said they would stick by him to the end, but they couldn't help, not when one was a escaped convict and the other a werewolf. Hagrid was also by his side but he couldn't help either, for he was a half-giant. Albus Dumbledore was inraged at his former student, he believed him guilty and believed he couldn't be the one that the greatest secret he had from harry could be about. The only family that he considered his own, the Weaslys hated him, except for Ginny, Bill, the twins and surprisingly, the traitor of that family, Percy.

Thinking about his friends and old family was hard . They had come to visit him yesterday...

FLASHBACK

-------------------

The Aurors came to visit him again, maybe just maybe they could just skip on the physical abuse this time

A auror came to the cell, sneered at him and spat.

"Potter, You have visitors."

The Auror kicked his leg inbetween the bars of his cell and kicked in the small of his back. Harry didn't make a sound, they have been beating him for days allready, it didn't make a difference. The auror spat at him, the noxious liquid made a direct hit on one of his cuts, this time Harry did yelp in pain, and turned to face the auror, staring with a frightenly expressionless face and a blank stare. Harry knew that his friends wouldn't believe him, seeing as some of them had betrayed him already.

The auror turned and waved with his hand before turning and leaving. Harry heard him say one last thing before he left and it was to someone out of sight.

"Have fun, and don't forget if you want to hurt him, don't leave much evidence, don't want the judges to believe his lies now do we?"

The Weasley family minus percy walked in with Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. They all looked furious execpt a few of their expressions looked forced, like they were acting. Those with a forced expression were Bill, Ginny, Fred, Geogre and, Remus. Hermione looked at him accusingly and spoke first.

"How could you do this Harry? We believed in you and you let us believe you were good, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US! Hermione screamed the last part at him before bursting into histererical tears..

Molly and Arthur Weasley bothed looked grim and tightlipped. Ron looked very arrogant and sneered at him then spoke.

"I knew you were evil Potter, I knew it, you may had fooled me during the triwizard tournament, but you will never fool me again, you FILTHY TRAITOR!. Ron smirked at harry before saying and doing two things he will regret in soon in time, for it was the last two cracks that broke mirror of their past lifes.

"You know what Potter, Malfoy's been calling you the wrong thing over the years, for if anyone has dirty bool it is you, you Mudblood."

Harry's eyes snapped in rage, no one and I mean noone insulted his parents, they had died to protect him.

Ron noticed the sudden expression of rage at his former bestfriends face, and basked in the feeling of vile pleasure in gave him to inrage the _criminal._ He decided to use his grand finish then leave fealing proud of what he did.

He pulled a miniture book and broom from his pocket and grabbed Charlie's wand and tapped the book to bring it back to normal size, revealing a picture album, HARRY'S picture album and Harry's prized firebolt.

He smirked at the horror filled daze his former friend was in as Harry guessed what Ron was about to do.

"Recognize these Potter? It's your picture album and firebolt." He aimed the wand at the picture album and spoke calmly and without hesitation "Incendio." The Album caught fire and Harry lept at the bars to grab the flaming album. Harry managed to get the burning book and drop it in his small amount of water he received in just the holding cell. the fire stopped. Harry opened the book to find one picture not burnt to a crisp he took in into his burned hands and look at it. It was his parents wedding day.he placed it in his pocket and turned to Ron, who had just finished saying,

"It would be a waste if I destroyed such a perfect broom, guess I'll keep it."

Harry, with his emerald eyes actually Glowing, the pupils slitted like a snakes looked at Ron and spoke in a soft silky, dangerous voice, whose tones carried the very serpentine hiss Voldemort was famous for.

"You will pay for that Weasley, you WILL pay."

Ron hearing that reached into his pocket and pulled out a sack that harry relized was his as well, it was his money sack and it had his key.

"Here you go potter, here's a knut, and I bet it's worth more than you. and before you ask, Dumbledore Gave us your key to griggots, so we have your money now, alls fair ends fair." Ron threw a bronze knut at Harry's face.

Harry seeing it coming tilted his head a fraction and the knut missed his head. He then lounged at the Ron through the bars of his cell and managed to actually hit him. Hard. In the place all males fear to be hit.

Ron as fell to the ground in pain, Charlie grabbed his wand back and fired a bludgening curse at harry, who still was after ron. The curse nocked harry into the wall hard. everyone there heard a loud crack as harry's left arm broke at a odd angle. Harry didn't make a noice at this, but he raised his pained and anger filled gaze at All of them.

Suddenly a auror walked into the room and asked how the visit was going. Molly weasley then told the auror.

"He just tried to attack my son, if you ask my opinion, he doesn't deserve a trial."

The auror nodded at this and told them to hurry up the visit. While they were leaving Remus tossed a small peice of parchment into the room and left without another word.

Harry looked at the parchment and read what it said.

Harry,

I, remus, hagrid, the twins, Moody, ginny, my cousin nymphadora Tonks and, bill will stick by you no matter what, even if you really have gone dark. Sorry kiddo but Dumbledore believes you did it as well., I managed to save your school notes, texts, the muraders map and your invisibility cloak from distruction, but your other stuff isn't so lucky. I managed to freeze the amount of gold going to your wizards account each month so the weasleys and dumbledore won't steal all of your money. stay sane, I'll try to gather more people that will stick with you even if you have gone dark. I'm sorry for not being there for you kiddo but I'm trying. once I get enough people I'm going to get you out of hat hellhole or die trying.

yours turely,

Snuffles.

P.s. put the parchment in your mouth and it will desolve into a long lasting strengthing potion, my and moonys invention, with the twins. do this soon, you'll need it.

END FLASHBACK

Two hours later Harry was sentanced to 3 lifetimes in maximum surcurity cell 17 in Azkaban Prison.

A/N The next chapter should start with the trip to azkaban. if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me at 


	4. Brothers of Blood and Power

Disclaimer:If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

parseltongue

telepathy

"Get UP _Potter_. Time to go to your new home." The auror said his last name with such hatred that he knew everything was lost for him. He was going to azkaban Prison for the rest of his life. The very thought was almost as drepressing as the prison itself.

Thw auror got impaitent and flung open the cell door went up to him and kicked him in the stomach. Blood flew from Harry's mouth as this happened.

Harry then realized something.

Out of all his friends the ones he cared for the most weren't really his friends. The first ever parental figures he had , Molly and Authur Weasley, didn't really care for him.

His mentor ,Albus Dumbledore, didn't care for him either. now he wondered why Albus ever really talked to him about things and try to help him, was it his fame or something else. Harry could believe it was something else but what was it? He knew the old headmaster didn't do these things to other students, was it that harry's own childhood riveled Voldemort's, he couldn't tell. Did Dumbledore belive he would go dark like one Tom Marvolo Riddle? Well if he wouldn't go dark then, he'll definitly go dark now. He would embrace his slytherin side, clever with much ambition, his ravenclaw side, intelligant, able to think clearly in bad situations, full of solutions, his hufflepuff side, the hard worker, able reach his goals to get what he wanted, He would use his gryfindor side, not to be reckless, but to be curageous enough to fight for his goals. See how DUMBledore's face is when he realizes that he sent an innocent to prison and caused said person to become dark by doing this. Harry almost smiled at the dark way his thought were staring to go. He was staring plans to get out of the hellhole he was going to be thrown into.

The auror body bind harry and not taking too many cances, conjured ropes and tied them around Harry. He kicked harry again and levitated harry to another part of the auror's headquarters. The room harry was moved to had white washed walls, and a bright light coming from the ceiling and floor. The auror looked at this room almost fondly. He then smoke to harry in a almost joyful tone, hearing this harry knew this room was very unpleasant.

"This room is a specialized one-way portkey. It induces pain similar to flames burning your body. By doing this the room takes care of any trouble you may cause as you enter the prison. unfortunetly we aurors can barely use the room because it is saved for the most unpleasant and high surcurity prisoner. You have the luck of being the first in almost 14 years. The last was Sirius Black, your godfather. Must run in the family doesn't it. We normally use a boat to transport prisoner but this is much easier."

The auror then shoved Harry into the room. The feeling of fire spread throughout his vains. It got hotter as if the fire was being rekindled and was given more fuel. It got hotter and hotter, burning throughout his very being. Pain like which only the Pain unforgivable had given him was burning and burning when suddenly it stopped.

He opened his eyes never realizing that he had closed them. he was in a dark room with a door infront of him. The room was unaturely cold, as if the dementors pressence on this island was ingrained into this place. The door opened and a overly cheerful Man walked into the room. The room got colder as the man walked closer. The man spoke.

"Welcome to azkaban or should I say unwelcome seeing as your a convict here. My names Antonio Shadesturm the warden of this prison, meaning you have to listen to me and obey or else you get in more trouble, though if you are Harry Potter as you should be than you can't get much worse in this place. Your cell is number 17, one of the first 113 cells built here in Azkaban Stronghold, or if you like Azkaban Foretress. The first cells are always the worst. Oh well your problem not mine, or is it, I mean I'm suposed to run this place with the dementors but I have to follow ministry orders so I can't improve conditions. Well enough talk time to go to your cell."

The man, Antonio, was About five feet 11 inchs tall, Dark brown, nearly onyx eyes, Thining white inch long hair, decently built but kinda plump, with a young face. he looked sirius's age except for the whit hair. another thing about him is that he looked _healthy_ which was nearly impossible in azkaban. His attitude seem to switch abit. He seemed to generaly like harry for no reason other then he was another person in this place. Antonio reached over and grabbed the bindings off of harry then harry's arm to help harry up off the ground. Instantly the body bind was distroyed and Harry heard not only his parents death but the bratrayel of his friends in his head. He remembered his new promise to himself. He would become what they had freared he had become. A dark lord in the making.

When harry was standing Antonio let go of Harry's arm. The noices of his bad memories disapeared. The Antonio pulled out a wand and a rock and said.

"Can't let you know the layout of this prison now can we. This rock is a specialized portkey made to go directly to cell 17, your cell. I just need to tap it with my wand and it will activate in 3 seconds."

He tapped it with his wand and gave it to harry. Harry disapeared and reapeared in a extremely cold cell Suddenly His vision covered in white fog and he retreated into the back of his mind where his Worst memories were replaying over and over again. Harry couldn't believe that his birthday could get much worse.

Suddenly He was away from his memories and was seeing throughout someone elses eyes. The person was in a dark room alone. Harry realized he could hear the persons thouhts, and the person was nonother than Lord Voldemort. Suddenly harry heard Voldemorts voice speaking to him in his mind.

Hello Harry, it seems I don't need to convince you to join me seeing how you have decided two things that please me greater that killing the old fool. One is that you have decided that me and you are family in blood in the least. That is not true, we are more than brothers because of our link we are closer than that. This link allows us to share memories, communicate, even draw upon the life force and abilites of the other to stay alive. We truely are Bloodbrothers, family that is normally not in blood but in spirit. To serve eachother in times of great need. The other thing that pleases me is that you are joining me, not as another deatheater servent, but as a fellow darklord. I will place barriors around your mind to protect you, my brother, from the dementors. I can not save you from that place yet, as I don't have enough servants to get you but I will protect your mind and spirit.

Thank You, My brother for agreeing to help me.

It is not much trouble brother

Voldemort, do not kill snape, as I know you now know he is the traitor in your ranks.

Why is that harry?

He has much use left, he is a potions master, get him to brew many healing potions and others that are of use. test the potions on him to see if they have been sabatoged by him.

good idea, now I have another gift for you brother. Our link between us has grown since my rebirth. If you acknowledge yourself as a darklord and our link speak not in your mind but with your body these words and the link will grant you a few more of my atributes permenantly, like the abilites and some of the appearence of my eyes, You had this effect before unconciously when your old _friends_ visited you, but then it wasn't permenant if you had focused on their eyes and willed it at the time you would have been able to read their memories, emotions and very thoughts. My strength speed and stamina will also be granted, as well as a after effect of the link. The serpentine quality of my voice will be added as well. To finish the link and acknowledge yourself as a dark lord and my brother speak these words for our wizards oath and magic to do as it will.

Flight from death no longer runs from his brother the true death. I brother of the former Tom Marvolo Riddle, now Lord Voldemort Riddle-Slytherin, Flight from death, Swear I will kill not my brother as he swears to his Brother former Harry James Potter, now Lord Jartyrae Potter-Slytherin, True death, the same. We acknowledge the link of power and alliance between us and embrace it, as it is willed, It shall be done.

I accept brother we shall speak at the same time.

Harry suddenly had double vision as he saw the inside of his cell and the master bedroom at Riddle manor. He started wispering the oath so he wouldn't be heard by any other than voldemort.

"Flight from death no longer runs from his brother the true death. I brother of the former Tom Marvolo Riddle, now Lord Voldemort Riddle-Slytherin, Flight from death, Swear I will kill not my brother as he swears to his Brother former Harry James Potter, now Lord Jartyrae Potter-Slytherin, True death, the same. We acknowledge the link of power and alliance between us and embrace it, as it is willed, It shall be done!"

He heard in the backround Voldemort speaking the same oath but with Harry's names replacing voldmorts and visversa. Suddenly there was a tingle in his spin as a warm felling spread into his body. He started growing, but there wasn't any pain. His vision blurred as his glasses didn't work on him any more. His power increased greatly. His body got rid of years of malnurishment and abuse. His strength, speed, and stamina was augmented greatly. The feeling stopped and harry got up to look in the mirror at the back of his cell.

He was shocked at his appearence. He was now 5 feet 11 and a half inchs, muscular, like a swimmer or gymnist muscular, not a body builder. His Bright Emerald Green eyes were full of power and were glowing. the pupils were slitted like a snakes. His features were decidedly aristacraticly sharp. His hair seemed to absorb all light it was so dark. He opened his mouth and saw his canines were longer and sharper. His skin was so pale it was almost glowing. The shadows seem to engulf him everywhere, good for stealth. His fingers were slightly longer as well. He smirked at his new appearence. he looked at how he walked, silent yet long graceful steps that seemed unearthy. He now looked age 20.

He opened his link to his brother and saw that he was looking in a mirror as well. Voldemort looked simiar to harry now. gone were most of the snakelike features, his voice had deepened. He now had the same style and color hair as harry. His fingers had shortened in length. his eyes were exactly like harrys except that the were ruby red not emerald green. They had the same skin color and both the shadows seem to engulf. The looked Almost exactly alike, twins at afar. Their only differnce in appearance was their eyes and harry's scar. The scar itself was now Blood Red and pulsing comfortably.

Lord Jartyrae, my servants in azkaban are now yours, if they were loyal to me then the will be loyal to you. My eyesight has been given to you so now you can see magical signatures. I will show you images of differant spells so that you may identify the types of magic, I will leave it to you to master seeing indivual peoples spells from others. We have plans to discuss as well.

The scene from Voldmorts side of the link. started fickering and showing different spell signatures, Voldemort named what the spells did so that harry will actually be able to tell what the signatures he sees do.

I thank you Lord Voldemort, we will discuss our plans later, I found something very interesing near the corner of the mirror

I see it as well. I will talk to you later.

Voldemort ended the telepthic link.

Harry, now Lord Jartyrae while looking in the mirror of his cell, saw next to the mirror a small almost invisible crack in the grey stone of his cell. He inspected it and found that it was actually a small grey snake drawing on the wall. the only reason he noticed the drawing is that it had a magical signature, a weak one, but one none the less. The signature was very close to a locking charm. It being on a snake made harry believe it was a parseltongue entrance to somewhere. He looked at the snake and spoke.

Open

That one didn't work. He decided to try a long winded demand to enter.

In the great and powerful name of Slytherin I demand entrance.

The snake's eyes blinked, looked at him, nodded.

Suddenly he was engulfed in bright colors as he was transported to where ever the snake was sending him.

A/N if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me at don't normally update as much as I'm doing now, normally I update every 3 months or so.

Found out that harrys name has two words in it that I will use in this story. It is in some language I found in a book that is about aliens and things, the book never gives its own title though so it's a pain giving credit to a nameless book. Stormphet actually is a machine used to control the weather but I altered it for my story.

harry james potter Jartyrae Stormphet

Jartyraetrue death

StormphetPerson containing the ability to control storm currents and predict the area that they will appear 100 of the time. Their power won't let them be wrong. Is basicly a **_VERY_** powerful elmental of all elements. Their power over storms can do other things as well, Like absorb the power of a hurricane and add it to their own magical core. Only one at any time.


	5. strange rooms

Disclaimer:If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I dont know if I'll write any ships yet.

And To those of you that Are saying that I'm not making sense with parts of my story then you are getting lost and should reread the whole thing to get the plot.

And to respond to a review I will tell you why the Aurors didn't think it strange that harry was stunned when they found him. I am making magic signatures in the story be the same as wand signatures. So if Amos Diggory's wand stunned harry and Amos is dead then it looks like Amos stunned harry right before getting hit by the killing curse. understand.

Thanks to you for reviewing, Now if you sent me a Email I haven't checked that more than once so I may heve missed some of you.

parseltongue

written Parseltongue

telepathy

The room was very bright and was literally thrumming with the amount of energy in the room. Jartyrae looked around the room. It had two floors mostly colored in different shades of blue, black, silver, and green. The floor was smooth black marble with silver vains spiderwebing across. The walls that he could see were a deep green with the edges lined with a royal navy blue strip next to a rich rowen wood outline. The room was filled with Rowen and oak Bookcases on different magics or sections of magic. Behind him was a door that he'd look into later. In front of him there was a clearing and another door. The clearing was had a circular hole in the middle. The hole was made of a black cast iron Cauldron made into the ground. Surronding the hole was a extremely complex alchemic circle. Jartyrae had then walked up the large rowen staircase, covered with a green mat in the middle, to get a look of the higher level or second floor of the room.

The Room had one window that he could see. It was a large floor to ceiling window, Overlooking part of the island and the sea. It was seperated into five pieces of glass by a large metal cross with a large circle in the middle of it. The circular part of the window had a balcony leading towards it but stopping about five feet away from it. The ceiling was covered in paintings of serpents, forests, castles and many other things. The paintings weren't moving showing that the paintings were either handpainted not to move or were disactivated. The paintings were seperated by rowen, oak, maple, redwood and, an unusual deep dark rich brown wood with swirls of a dark silverery colored wood vains. Facing the circular part of the window was a Redish brown oak desk. behind the desk was a large Potions lab. Behind the potions lab was some Granite cabinats for storing potions ingredients and potions. In The middle of the potions lab, next to the cauldron for making potions was a hole in the ground. Jartyrae looked into the hole and saw that it was directly over the hole of the alchemic circle.

Jartyrae then realized that the hole in the potions lab floor was for pouring potions into the first floor alchemic circle. He looked into the granite cabinats and found some of the most rare potions ingrediets, such as basilisk Venum and phoenix blood freely given and forcebly taken, vampire ashs, and so on. He then went down stairs and went into another room.

This room was a strange but fancy bedrrom fit for a Lord. It was decorated in mostly green, white, black, and a light shade of red. The room had many things in it to give it a feeling of creepy surcurity yet a feeling of "home". The room was rectangular in shape and it's walls were a light grey color that was nearly silver. The roof of the room was made of yellowish-grey bricks. The carpet of the room was a dark green color that was often found in the forbidden forest and gave off the same mysterious aura of life the forbidden forest gave. The room was divided into three areas by a lower roof creating the illusion of three rooms not one. The first section was decorated for eating in a expensive enviroment. It had a long rectangular antique cedar tree covered in a pale white silk cloth. The table had one Gold candle stick that can hold three candles and the table had two smaller candlesticks that were silver in color and can also hold three smaller candles. There was also a fine set of china plates with a family crest on it. Next to that was a tea-set also with the same family crest on it that was on the china. Next to the china plates there was fine silverware made of a mix of platinum and silver making a strange twisted looking medal that looked in place in this room. The table was set for four people but was obviously set to have a head of table, were the lord would sit. Three of the chairs around the table were made of redwood and were high quality. The last chair was obviously for the Lord of this place. It was of higher quality than the other three chairs, higher elivation then the rest and was made of that strange deep dark rich colored red-brown wood covered in swirling dark silver vains. On a wall inbetween two windows was a Large Painting of Azkaban Foretress. The Windows had curtains that were partly closed. The curtains were a light red color, made of the finest silf and milky to the touch. Hanging from the roof in this section of the room was a large gold and platinum chandelier. Hanging from the lower roff thar separated the room was a stuffed stag head, As he looked at it it seemed to be watching him... Also in this section of the room were Five statues. Two statues were of Wizards that looked extremely powerful. One of the wizards Looked ready for casting a great magic spell, with his staff raised above his head. The other wizard was sitting in a chair with a book in his lap and a battle rod next to him. he seemed to be staring right at Jartyrae. The other statues were of animals, one was a great basilisk baring its fangs and was coiled. and the other a inteligent yet feirce owl in flight. The last statue felt like it was calling him to do something about it. It was a near shapeless pile of clay. If it weren't for the Power being emitted from the statue and the call it gave him he would have passed it off as junk. He tryed to read it's magical signature and found that It only had a spell on the incriptions and it also had two magic auras.

As he looked at them he noticed that all of them had inscriptions. Each was written in anglo-saxon except for the small shapeless one, it's inscriptions were written in a strange jerky, wavey writting.. He reached through his link with Voldemort to access the languages that his brother had. He instantly was sucked into the mental whirlwind of forein words, rules and such. He was so lost in each language that he encountered that he lost track of time and what he was suposed to be doing completely. All he cared about was looking through the large range of languages that he encountered. After a while he came back to reality to what he was doing and slowly intergrated the languages that Voldemort knew into his own mind. He regained control of his body and left the link. His head felt like it was going to explode from the knowledge that he just implanted into his own head. He shook off the haze of pain from that experience and swore that he was going to fully train his gifts of legitimancy(sp?) and occulmancy(sp?) that he recieved from voldemort so that he could handle such a influx of information. he then focused on the incriptions on the small statue that was calling him. He now reconized the writting as a veriation of parseltongue. He tryed to read it and this is what he saw as the writing opened itself to him.

Only the marked one can read or even see these incriptions. Written here is the prophesy of the fall of Lord Thanantos Slytherin And inside these statues is the spirits of his power and his familiars power. Here is the prophesy of the year 593 of the present muggle date.

_The Current Head of Snakes loses his Life as the third moon rises_

_His servants of dark and nonsoul sealed to follow the council, his Foretress taken to be a prison._

_A Magick lost for a Mellenium an two century, to return_

_The Head of snakes must seal his work in the cell of the dungeons 17_

_The Head of Snakes Second Grandchild must be sealed in soul and blood to the cell 17_

_The Marked one who lived when is to die will be reborn as the Second Grandchild_

_of the Current head of Snakes, and rule The servants of Dark and Nonsoul._

_For if the Line of snakes is to continue this must be done._

_The Head of Snakes lose his life to the Head of Lions as the Third moon rises..._

To receive the great work and family of Lord Thanantos Slytherin you must absorb this statue and all will be clear. To absorb this statue you must hold in in both your hands and Bite the crest of gryfindor on the bottom of this statue. by biting a crest it means that you swear to uphold our family honor of Vengence against the main family of gryfindor with few exceptions.

Jartyrae looked at the statue and thought about it. He decided then that he will do as the statue required. As he bit down on the now soft clay statue, a bright flash of green and silver light which had a alchemic circle with a pentagram on top of it, with a bolt of lightning that looked like Jartyrae's scar. This strange mark had a insciption in a variation of parseltongue on it. It was then he realized that this was his mark that he passed out when the light around his mark shown too bright.

At the same time a very old muggle with locked powers looked to the sky, smiled that his time had finaly come and died. His locked powers were then sent to the one who appeared.

Only one at any time...

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter.

if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me at don't normally update as much as I'm doing now, normally I update every 3 months or so. Thanks for reviewing.

I haven't finished the discriptions of the lords room at the place harrys is at. This was because he was knocked out by something in the statue the he bit.


	6. The End is Coming

Disclaimer:If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I may include parts of Harry Potter And the Halfblood Prince in this story.

I dont know if I'll write any ships yet.

parseltongue

written Parseltongue

telepathy

Anglo-Saxon 

Jartyrae was in a very messy place. random things were scattered around, in the worst places. Like a book in a fishtank on top of a tree. Every thing was random and so _wrong_. It was with a start that he realized that this was his mind. He realized this because when he looked upon a book on the ground he saw a picture for a title. The wind pushed the book open and he saw a old memory of his from when he went to muggle school. Every where around him was things containing his thoughts, ambitions, disires, memorys. His very being was scattered around him.

Suddenly there was a flash of light with his mark upon it. When the light cleared away ther was a middle-aged Wizard in front of him looking around looking at things either disgustedly or in interest. The wizard was dressed in expensive looking dark green robes with silver linings. The man was holding a silver staff in his hands. The staffs top was shaped like a snake's head. The snake's eyes were made of emeralds. The man had dark silver hair and his face had a aristacratic air to it. He was starting to get wrinkes on his skin.

The wizard looked at Jartyrae and shouted at him in Anglo-saxon.

Where am I and Where is GRYFFINDOR! the man said furiously.

Jartyrae thought for a moment to interprete the mans words. then responded politely yet with a hostile undertone.

Who are you and what are you doing here. Jartyrae had a few thoughts as to who this man was but needed to be proven right or wrong.

You fool, there is no wizard that doesn't know my name. The man looked furiously at him. then spoke again.

You must be a _muggle. _The man raised his staff into the air and spoke the words of one of the most famous curses known.

"Avada Kedavra" as he brought his staff down hard a large burst of green light shot towards Jartyrae.

Jartyrae looked at the oncoming blast of energy and dodged it before it could hit him. He looked at the man and smirked at him. The man was qiuckly getting infurious at Jartyrae. Jartyrae smirked at him again and recalled the memory of his wand thst was taken by th aurors. A wand flew towards his hand from somplace in this bizzare place. Jartyrae aimed the wand at the man before him and smoke.

"stupefy" The bright red light shot from his wand towards the man before him. The man dodged quickly and nearly got hit by the beam.

The man looked at him strangely for a minute before muttering in Parseltongue.

I thought he was a muggle, for there is no wizard that doesn't know mt name.

Jartyrae's eye's widened and relized that the man before was a heir of the slytherin family if he can speak parseltongue. He decided to suprise him by speaking parseltongue as well.

You must be a heir of the slytherin family then, that narrows your identity down quite a bit. Jartyrae out right smiled at the man's reaction to what he said. The man's eye's widened considerably and his mouth was gaping in suprise at Jartyrae. The man pulled himself together before lowering his staff and asking.

You speak?

Yes I speak, suprised?

Quite, actually.

Now will you tell me who you are?

You really do not know? Seeing jartyrae's nod he continued. My name is Lord Salazar "Lucifer" Circryous Slytherin. And you are?

Jartyrae was shocked at the name but believed him so he responded.

Lord Harrison James "Jartyrae" Potter-Black Riddle.

Salazar was looking at Jartyrae strangely for a second before asking.

If you are not of the slytherin family then how do you speak.

I am Part of the Slytherin family, the current family head of slytherin is Riddle.

Ah, but what do you mean by current, and Where is GRYFFINDOR. I have to kill him for my reign to be complete.

Jartyrae knew Salazar wouldn't like to hear this but he must say it, but it might be fun to see his reaction to the news.

I mean current because YOU are dead, killed by Gryffindor. You are currently about 1,000 years into the future and are inside my mind. How You are here I have a guess and as to why I also have a guess, care to hear, Salazar?

Salazar went into shock. He was dead and now 1,000 years into the future he was awakened by something. He then asked in a quiet, fragile voice that is NEVER used by a proud member of the Slytherin family.

H-how, what, Tell me.

Jartyrae nodded and spoke again.

I found a statue in a room that was litterly reaking of powerful hidden magic and when I inspected it There was a prophesy on it and other things, It would be best if you went through my memory, seeing as we are in my mid this should be easy.

Jartyrae focused on the memory and the scenery fuzzed around them in a annoying manner before showing the room that the statue was in.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤---FLASHBACK---¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Only the marked one can read or even see these incriptions. Written here is the prophesy of the fall of Lord Thanantos Slytherin And inside these statues is the spirits of his power and his familiars power. Here is the prophesy of the year 593 of the present muggle date.

_The Current Head of Snakes loses his Life as the third moon rises_

_His servants of dark and nonsoul sealed to follow the council, his Foretress taken to be a prison._

_A Magick lost for a Mellenium an two century, to return_

_The Head of snakes must seal his work in the cell of the dungeons 17_

_The Head of Snakes Second Grandchild must be sealed in soul and blood to the cell 17_

_The Marked one who lived when is to die will be reborn as the Second Grandchild_

_of the Current head of Snakes, and rule The servants of Dark and Nonsoul._

_For if the Line of snakes is to continue this must be done._

_The Head of Snakes lose his life to the Head of Lions as the Third moon rises..._

To receive the great work and family of Lord Thanantos Slytherin you must absorb this statue and all will be clear. To absorb this statue you must hold in in both your hands and Bite the crest of gryfindor on the bottom of this statue. by biting a crest it means that you swear to uphold our family honor of Vengence against the main family of gryfindor with few exceptions.

Jartyrae looked at the statue and thought about it. He decided then that he will do as the statue required. As he bit down on the now soft clay statue, a bright flash of green and silver light which had a alchemic circle with a pentagram on top of it, with a bolt of lightning that looked like Jartyrae's scar. This strange mark had a insciption in a variation of parseltongue on it. It was then he realized that this was his mark that he passed out when the light around his mark shown too bright.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤---END FLASHBACK---¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Salazar drew the concusions as to what happened to himself. His grandfather looked locked his own power and his grandchilds power and soul within this statue. He, Salazar Slytherin was to fuse with the person next to him. It was now his duty to do so. His grandfather's work will be finished, even if he didn't like it. At least the descendents of Gryfindor will pay for what they did to him and his family.

Salazar sensed the magic that was keeping himself to gether in this place and slowly started to intergrate himself into the large beams of power. He started to have visions of his new charges life. It was becoming painful.

Jartyrae was having similar effects to slytherin. He was having flashs of slytherin's life. Their surrondings were shimmering and changing, organizing, altering. His mind was becoming the mind of Salazar Slytherin and Salazars mind was becoming his own mind. Their bodies were now transparent and beams of energy were being shot out of them to combine together and were forming a new body. This body Looked like Jartyrae's current one except for the hair. It now had Bright Silver streaks running through it.

Finaly they were one. With a flash of bright green light they left what they will learn to call dreamscape.

They were back in the room where the statue was. The small statue was now ash on the floor. Sneering at the ash they waved their hand and the ash was banished into the sea outside Azkaban. They smirked. They were on and they had power and Knowledge beyond comprehension. But they knew they coudn't leave the lords rooms of Azkaban till they were equal to their Grandfather. They then spoke in a strange voice. It was like Jartyrae's original voice but had another's voice under it in a Very low hissing.

I am Lord Lucifer Salazar Harrison Circe Slytherin or otherwise known as Lord Jartyrae Black. Time to train to become the best and when the time comes they will not settle for just this world to rule, but many others.

The end is coming...

(A/N) hope you enjoyed this chapter.

if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me at don't normally update as much as I'm doing now, normally I update every 3 months or so. Thanks for reviewing.

Harry is now salazar slytherin and Salazar in now Harry Potter. They are one.

Harry is part of the Riddle and slytherin family through Voldemort. All current heirs of Slytherin have the name Riddle magicly added to their name, for they are the current heads of slytherin.

Lord Harrison James "Jartyrae" Potter-Black Riddle+Lord Salazar "Lucifer" Circryous SlytherinLord Lucifer Salazar Harrison Circe "Jartyrae Black" Slytherin.


	7. Plans

Disclaimer:If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I may or may not include parts of Harry Potter And the Halfblood Prince in this story.

I dont know if I'll write any ships yet.

It has come to my attention that has removed most of the symbols That I placed to represent different talking, for that matter I will try to replace them into the chapters. I apologize to any who had to deal with this.

parseltongue

written Parseltongue

telepathy

Anglo-Saxon>

Lord Lucifer Salazar Harrison Circe Slytherin alias Lord Jartyrae Black was currently in mental conversation with Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort about what the statue did to him.

Voldemort, I have news from Azkaban prison.

Jartyrae, you sound **different**, what happened

I have discovered some chambers hidden inside the prison. They contain just what we need to conquer not only this world but others as well.

Others, what do you mean by that and you still have not told me has happened to **you** other than finding these chambers, your mental voice has changed and I want to know what caused it.

What I mean by worlds is alternate demensions, we have within the walls of Azkaban Forestress the resources need to transend demensions and take them over. It happened in the past but in this time it is impossible normally except if you have the proper materials or if you go through the veil.

Voldemort was growing impatient with Jartyrae, sure taking over everything would be good, not just good but great but something happened to his blood brother and that can cause himself harm, not death but harm and selfperservation is high on his 'to do' list.

**JARTYRAE**, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, NOW!

Jartyrae smirked at gatting his brother angry, his plan had worked, now to tell his brother what had happened.

Voldemort, yes something happened to me and it is of vital importance as well. Now let me tell you a tale, a tale of a Dark Lord so powerful that he created the dementors. Lord Thanantos Cyrcius Slytherin, Our ancester, the only dark lord more powerful than Salazar Slytherin. You would not have heard of him for his name is feared more than yours ever will be. When he heard his end was coming he studied it instead of denying it. He then heard a prophesy that guarenteed his demise but foretold that his legasy will live on. He was to seal his grandsons soul, power and blood into a statue with a complecated blood curse, and seal his work. He did these and something else. He then sealed as much of his own power as he could spare into the statue that his grandson would combine in. He died. His grandson was one that we both repect greatly. The Great Salazar Slytherin.

Voldemort was making the conections in his head.

Salazar Slytherin is alive!

Not in the way you are thinking. here is the prophesy,

_The Current Head of Snakes loses his Life as the third moon rises_

_His servants of dark and nonsoul sealed to follow the council, his Foretress taken to be a prison._

_A Magick lost for a Mellenium an two century, to return_

_The Head of snakes must seal his work in the cell of the dungeons 17_

_The Head of Snakes Second Grandchild must be sealed in soul and blood to the cell 17_

_The Marked one who lived when is to die will be reborn as the Second Grandchild_

_of the Current head of Snakes, and rule The servants of Dark and Nonsoul._

_For if the Line of snakes is to continue this must be done._

_The Head of Snakes lose his life to the Head of Lions as the Third moon rises..._

Voldemort then made somemore conections and was in disbelief. If what the prophesy said was true then he was talking to The greatest Man who ever lived(in his opinon).

Jartyrae was enjoying this, messing with his previous selfs heir was very fun.

Yes Lord Voldemort, If you have been making the connections then the answer is yes.

Voldemort was dazed a bit, not much but a bit. In a second he regained his composure.

Your Salazar Slytherin!

No I'm not Salazar Slytherin, at least not anymore, With the combination of the souls of Harry Potter-Black And Salazar Slytherin, We make Lord Lucifer Salazar Harrison Circe Slytherin alias Lord Jartyrae Black, as you now are Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin alias Lord Voldemort Black. That is who I am and who you are now.

Voldemort acknowledged his new name, seeing as his brothers had changed, his would have changed as well. His mental link was building up pressure for somereason and he was getting slighty worried about that, so he mentioned it.

My mental link is staring to build up some magical pressure, I'm guessing that that is from your side of the link?

Your guess is acurate, it is my power trying to equalize with yours, you had better open the link more or else your head will blow off.

Slightly alarmed at the previous coments of power and pain, Voldemort open the link more and felt the power rushing through the link at him.

The pain was strange, like the cruciatus, but it had the feeling of possesion. Then it left and he was filled with Power, such power that it atleast tripled his own. Suddenly he apsolutly no regrets to bonding himself to Harry Potter.

Harry or Jartyrae said that their powers were equalizing meaning He was just as strong as himself. He should break Jartyrae out of prison, he will need to his power. And as he was breaking out Jartyrae he could get the followers that he gave Jartyrae. He had regretted giving Belletrix to him but even in prison Jartyrae showed promise, power and cunning. He had no regrets now with this.

Jartyrae, I will break you out of the prison that my followers had placed you.

Jartyrae having thought of a plan for ruling this world and others needed to stay in here for it to work. He decided to tell Voldemort his plan so they can work out the fine details.

No, I need to stay in here for atleast a year for my plan to work. I have found a base of operations for my followers in here, I need to study, complete rituals, and create weapons for our troops. I need the wizarding world to believe me innocent so that I may go without any unneccesary scrutiny from Dumbledore. In a year have one of your followers in the innercircle get captured, to get best results just place a new deatheater in the innercircle and brag about how your followers got me in here in great detail, then make sure that deatheater gets captured, that way you don't lose anything important. After the deatheater gets captured the ministry and Dumbledore will know that they made a mistake and threw me into prison. they will release me and do almost anything to recieve my forgiveness and allow me to get manythings I need. For this plan to work you cannot tell any other deatheaters, even in your innercircle about our bond, or even that I'm on the dark side. Got it?

A little annoyed at being ordered, but seeing the potential the plan had agreed to it.

I agree with this plan of yours, it holds potential. Contact me of anyother news.

Agreed, now I must leave the rooms before the dementors relize I'm missing.

Jartyrae was now satisfied, his plan was now in motion. He left the Lords chambers and headed to the balcony on the second floor. Taking a magical examination of the window infront revealed what he had suspected. The window was a extremely advanced scryglass. This version was able to even warp people to anywhere within the foretress by using the wards as a transport. Jartyrae snorted at the thought of what he was about to do, basicly apparte using the Anti-Appartation wards. With his magical scan he reconized that to warp in the prison you had to hiss in parseltongue where you want to go, luckily the spells on the scryglass were automaticly updated everytime a room was remade or added.

Now standing on the balcony he looked at the circlular window and spoke in clear parseltongue

Cell 17 Inside

The window rippled like water did when a large rock was dropped in the middle. Now the window showed the inside of his cell. Jartyrae then cast the most basic levitation charm soundlessly and nonverblely on his shoes. He got flipped upside down. Mentally cursing that detail he directed himself with his hands through the window. It felt like going through cold water or passing through a ghost. Now he was upside down floating in his cell. He canceled the charm and braced for impact.

Dark Lord Jartyrae Black discovered just how painful a cold stone floor was.

And Cursed that he forgot to put a cusioning charm on himself.

A/N) hope you enjoyed this chapter.

if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me at don't normally update as much as I'm doing now, normally I update every 3 months or so. Thanks for reviewing.

Once again I apologize for the chapters that got messed up.

words that I may make into ancient spells

zaralas shartic athien varzsrac

any ideas?


	8. Familiar Savatar

Disclaimer:If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I may or may not include parts of Harry Potter And the Halfblood Prince in this story.

I dont know if I'll write any ships yet.

I Have finally found a way to fix to edit my storys so they are**AS** not screwed, They still take out symbols. Thanks for the reviews, they are most apprecieted. And Thanks Gual1 For the Words, If you have anymore interesting ones please submit them.

parseltongue

**written Parseltongue**

_telepathy_

6 months later.

The self acknowledged dark lord, Lord Jartyra black was final done with Learning the extremely hard Magical science, Alchemy. He needed it if is plans were to succend. He had found that to do this art, you have to give up something equal to what your making. He is currently making a potion on the second floor of the room. This potion was a ancient potion from Salazar's(2) personal collection. What the potion was supposed to do is create a venom more powerful than Basilisk venom. Adding a strange glowing blue substance and it was done.

Combining this potion with a potion that increased magical resistance of non-magical liquidss to the point of a dragon, and mixing that with the combined potions of a average shrinking potion and a potion that had the effects of the Vampiric Virus, the virus that made vampires and allowed them to make more vampires by biting them and sharing blood. The combined result was a new mixture for a transmution that he was going to perform. The statue of a basilisk in the other room was a familiar(1) for Salazar's new form.

He had the soul of a basilisk sealed inside of that statue. He was going to release that soul and combine it with the potion allong with parts from the strongest of serpents that his potion ingrediets can give. The result should be, not a basilisk, but a new snake. This snake would be a MysteriumSerpentans Avatar.

Also known as a Magi-snake this snake was on the crest of Slytherin. It was a legend in the magical world, rarer than a phoenix. This serpent was the representation of Parseltongue, for it was the very kind of snake that cast it's powerful gift apon the slytherin line. Any who are bond to this kind of snake would be gifted one of the serpents own abilities. The ability would be bonded into the very blondline of the barer of the serpent. The new bloodline.

Jartyerae slowly poured the faintly glowing clear substance from the first of the two combined potions down the hole into the alchemic circle below. The potion moved evenly like it was suposed to. Next he took the other mixed one and poured that one into the alchemic circle as well.

A burst of light happened like he expected as the 2 potions mixed and covered the statue of the basilisk. He had five minutes before the mixture he just made exploded and take half of Azkaban with it. The explosion if he didn't prefent it would infect all living things in the area with vampirism. He didn't want immortality like that.

He rushed down the stairs and faced the circle. Taking a knife in his left hand he slashed his right. The stronger the magical channel that the blood fed on the more powerful the transmution. Placeing his right hand onto a ancient rune for Blood, He Raised the knife and readied himself. He checked if Voldemort was awake with the link, for this would only work if he was asleep, he found Voldemort was asleep. Opening his link with voldemort and placeing his mind, magic and soul into voldemort. He left his own body leaving only enough magic and mental capasity to follow through with the instructions that he was to do. He watched as his body stapped his right wrist all the way through with the knife, thous joining his lifes blood to the magic needed for the Transmution. His body started doing strange motions with the knife in his left hand and was chanting in a strange language that seemed to warp the world around it, which it would do if it wasn't controled. His life force, which had remained in his body as he had fled it was completely drained, which he had expected to happen. Now his body was literaly a corpes. He started taking Voldemorts lifeforce to equalize the balance. Now his body was half dead, as was voldemorts. After this he was going to take nutrient, energy, and age potions to restore his lifeforce fully and as he did that voldemorts would restore as well from the equalizing effect. He returned to his body and watched as the circle glowed and crackeled with energy. The potion started being absorbed by the statue. The statue, was made of fossilized flesh so he need not have added anymore potions. The statue started to shrink and change shape. Finaly it was done. The circle stopped glowing. The energy left.

Jartyrae was exhausted. His very life force was placed into the statue. He looked into the pit in the center of the circle. Inside was a small Glowing Silver snake. The glow was green in color. Slytherin colors. The snake lifted it's head and looked right at him. It opened it's eyes. It's eye's were a deep dark green, nearly black with a reddish tint. It cocked it's head at him and Jartyrae felt a deep powerful magical pulse from the snake. The snake then spoke.

I judge you worthy my massster

Jartyrae felt something within his magical core and his very soul change as he glowed a Brillient red color. His life force started restoring with this glow, and so did voldemorts. The snake then slithered out of the cauldron and wrapped around his right arm. Once it was wrapped around firmly, it nipped him lightly on the back of his arm. A strange rune appeared where he was nipped. It took him a while to reconize the rune. It was the rune meaning Mysterium. The rune ment Magic, Mystery, and great power. Jartyrae relized that this rune contained the ability that the serpent gave him. The snake then spoke

My massster, thisss mark will awaken when I have dovoured the soul of a powerful magical being. I am too weak at the moment to do activate the gift I have given you. I have also bonded myself to your soul, I found a similar link towards another being. This being has your blood and I grant him the ability as well.

Jartyrae felt as if he was more lucky then usual. Dementors are strong magical beings. They eat souls as well so his snake will get more than it needed, causing the gift to strengthen.

What shall I call you my new servent?

The snake thought for a moment and came up with a name for itself.

My massster, I only need for you to name me and I would be sssatisssfffied, but I would like the name of Sssavatar

Savatar it is then. Savatar, this place I am in is filled with powerful magical beings called dementors. I shall get you to them.

Ifff they are what I think they are then they will be a most powerful choice for me to devour. Asss I devour magical beingsss I take up sssome of their charecterisssticsss. Their sssoul, not mind will alter mine to allow me to have their abilitiesss.

Jartyrae walked up the steps and onto the second floor. He went to the balcony and said facing the balcony in parseltongue.

Dementor, First Generation, Not in Ministry control.

The scryglass changed into shimmering portal showing a very dark room that literaly oozed the dementor's effects. Salazar had heard of such a room. It was a room that was made for the dementors to rest in. It was the worst place to be thrown into in azkaban. At least the ministry didn't know about it. The room had a large dementor that was sitting, yes sitting, in a throne like chair , one of twelve in the room. The others were empty. The dementor seemed to be waiting. Jartyrae looked at his familair. It was staring intently at the image of the dementor.

Now Jartyrae commanded the scryglass again

Keep portal, in twenty minutes transport back the next being that goes through.

Jartyrae then looked at his new familiar and spoke to it again.

I will throw you through the portal. In twenty minutes time you will be back in here being launched from the portal at the same speed and hight you were thrown in. Ready?

His familiar responded.

Yesss, my massster, I am ready, now tossssss me through I can feal the energy.

Jartyrae threw his familiar into the portal and watched as his small snake landed in the room. The snake jumped and bit right into the dementors face. The dementor Screamed loudly as the snake bit down. Jartyrae watched in amazement as his small snake grew bigger and started swallowing the dementor slowly. Soon the bulge that was the dementor disappeared. The snake started shrinking after the bulge disappeared. Suddenly the portal glowed and Jartyrae smiled, his familiar will be returning. The snake suddenly flew threw the air hissing angrily at the sudden warp. Jartyrae quickly caught the snake. It calmed almost instantly. Then the snake spoke in a hishing that actually sounded worried.

My Massster, That thing I just devoured, it was to powerful for just me to handle Your power ssshould awaken as you awaken but sssome of that things effectssss may be transssfered to you and the other who isss bonded to you. Isss thisss alright massster?

Jartyrae thought about that and wondered what hidden effects the dementor may have on him. It angered him not knowing what will happen but what could he do. But he was also pleased with the power he might recieve.He spoke to calm his familiar but inside he was seething and his familiar knew it, after all it had a link similar to the one voldemort had with him.

It is allright Savatar, I should have thought that you may not have known what I'd get from the dementor.

Jartyrae when he was lying in his cell that night wondered what would happen. He wanted some of the dementors aura, not some random effect.But if the effecthad addedbenifits...Sighing to himself he closed his eyes and placed a temperature regulation charm on himself to get comfortable. His new familiar was wrapped firmly around his arm. He hoped that the dementor's extra effects would help not hinder.

He had taken the first step towards his plan.Worlds will fall in his wake when he was through.

A/N) hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm sorry it took me a while to post this but I went on vacation for a few weeks. School started today and I'm not happy about that. Oh well.

if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me.

Thanks for reviewing.

(1) a animal that helps in spellcasting, combat, advise and more. A companion for powerful Wizards and witchs. Like Dumbledores Phoenix.

(2) salazars memories.

CULALP Arcturus Etruscan CULAU "guard, watcher" (of the netherworld)  
TLUSC Draco, Latvian CUSKA (tjooska) "serpent, (Hydra possible)" whence ETRUSC-, i.e. (e)TRUSCHI

Directly above is some words from guad1. If he or anyone else has some ideas for spell, please place them in a review.

Thankyou

Parselmaster


	9. Jail and Meetings

I FINALLY GOT MY FLOPPY DRIVE TO WORK, SO NOW I CAN UPDATE AGAIN. And here's the chapter I would have posted several weeks ago

Disclaimer: If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I Will include parts of Harry Potter And the Halfblood Prince in this story. I will also add things from many animes and games I play as well.

I dont know if I'll write any ships yet.

Thanks for the reviews, they are most apprecieted.

I will try to make my chapters longer but you, my readers, will have to wait longer sometimes if I do that all the time. I have a deadline to write at least one chapter every 3 months and I am a **_VERY_** slow writer and frequently have writers blocks, or will not write some of my cornier ideas when they are stuck in my head. I also currently a fresshman in highschool (thats right the writer of this story is younger than most of the writers out there) so I'm loaded down with homework.

parseltongue

**written Parseltongue**

_telepathy_

**thoughts**

The next morning. Jartyrae awokened to his blood brother activating their telepathy link.

_Brother, what has happened to you!_ Voldemort sounded extremely worried about something about Jartyrae.

Before Jartyrae responded he felt a very strange feeling about himself. Using an ancient tecnique to analyze his magical core, he found something very, very strange. His large magical core had split into two slightly smaller ones. One core was the normal emerald green and gold color filled with streaks of mostly silver, red, and blue. This core also had smaller streaks of yellow, brown, and Black. with the outline of evershifting colors(1), while the other core had the same inner structure showing His own unique personality and that it was his, It's outline was dark grey heavily streaked with light blue.

Suddenly Jartyrae was reminded of the dementor that was devoured by his familiar. His familiar must have absorbed so much energy that He got, instead of just one magical ability, a whole new core. Having a magical core of another type of being would mean that one can use that other beings form of magic. Now one negative effect of another being having the core of another is physical alterations that can hinder one if they are not magicaly and physicaly strong enough. Luckily Jartyrae was strong enough to be emune to the dementors hindering physical abilitys, but also was just strong enough for his body to adapt internally to use new abilitys. Basically He is now partially Physically and magically Dementor.

Jartyrae's magical cores were linked together and were slowly revolving around each other. There is also magical channels connected to both cores. The channels were only the color of the type of magic and they flowed like a river to different parts of his body. Each core had its own channels and they sometimes mixed at miniature cores of magic in different aspects of the body. These miniture cores were are where magic builds up to be stored temporary so the user wouldn't have to draw on their Main core. These miniture cores are where magics in the body can mix without error. These miniture cores flicker between the magics mixed within them at rates faster then anything else in the magical world.

Jartyrae stirred from his magical trance and hearing his brother starting to worry, responded to him.

_I am fine Voldemort, just a new development I need to investigate in my magical core, or should I say cores?_

_What do you mean by cores?_ Voldemort was suspicious of his brother at the moment. Jartyrae may not know but Voldemort was aware of a very subtle influence of his magic and life force the night before.

_My experiments in magic have had a most unusaul side effect. I performed an alchemic ritual last night to awaken an inheritance left to me by my grandfather. He left me a familliar for me to bond with. Combining different forms of potions and spells I transformed the creature to one that would suit me better. The Serpent that was created need to feed on magic to refill its power an it having a connection to me transffered some of the magic it was absorbing into my body. Congradutions, Brother, You having a connection to me will soon enough have a similar reaction as me. You will have a second core as well._

_Dementors?_ Voldemort asked for verification. If it was indeed the foul guardions of azkaban, then their power will be his to command, Though He was feeling a little strange after Becoming brothers to his once arch-enemy, Like something was Now in his body that wasn't there before, something powerful... Now he knew that more power was to come his way. If that feeling he had was a vision of what was to come then he was right, but what if it was something different.

_Yes dementors. Though they served you in the past, they will have greater reason to now that I, soon us, have there power as well. I have to go now brother, someone is coming._

Jartyrae Looked up and saw a dark figure walking towards his cell. He reconized this figure from his first day in this place. It was the Prison Warden, Antonio Shadesturm. He was walking towards Jartyrae's cell. The strange man stopped in front of the cell. He gave Jartyrae a small smile and spoke.

"Why Hello Harry, How are you doing. I hope you are healthy at the moment. You see, Harry, All prisoners in cells one through twenty have to be inspected, after all they are only the worst of the worst crimials in the wizarding world. I usually just have a talk with the prisoners to see if they are willing to join in something I hold every ten years at the prison. You see, Prisoners in cells one through two hundred I put in the azkaban common's area to talk about things and to get away from the stress of everyday prison life. Though it is agaisnt regulations to be doing this, I do it anyway, you see I have sympathy for every one in here, after all I'm stuck here as well. So One day every ten years I put every prisoner in those first two hundred cells together for a day, so they can talk and hopfully give me some action from this insane Job I have to do on the orders of the ministry. I believe I spoke enough for the moment, now its your turn, young Harry."

Jartyrae was staring with wide eyes as he looked at the strange man who apparently said all of that in one breath and was curently sitting on the cold stone floor trying and suceeding to put his feet behind his head.

**This man has been around the dementors too long. But I will play his game, after all, when else will I get a chance to meet my new servants but now?**

Having decided to talk he spoke to the warden in a raspy voice that contained the same hissing quality of his brothers voice.

"You wanted me to ssspeak. I will go to thisss, meeting, asss you requested, but may I assk, Why are you ssstuck here."

Antonio Looked up at Harry and untangled himself.

"Why the Jolly old minister thought that since I was so good at my job, he thought that I should live here as well, you know to over see things better."

The sarcasm in those words were so thick that the mans magic actually conjured something infront of him. That something was a thick brown floating goo. It disappeared but it was still disturbing to actually see a physical appearence to sarcasm.

"You mean, that the minissster is afraid of you and doesssn't want you near him."

"Correct." Antonio deadpanned. "I have been stuck here for that very reason and will do almost anything to get even with that, That, THING, that calls itself the minister of magic."

Hearing those words, oviously spoken in anger, Triggered some thoughts as how to use the man infront of him. Thinking quickly and altering plans, Jartyrae spoke.

"I can help with that, But I'd need Your help."

"What do you mean?" Antonio was suspiscious of the offer but he was angry at the minister and literaly would do anything to get back at him.

Jartyrae was going to take a huge risk now, but if this works he will have control of the prison under everyones nose's.

"I have alliesss and connectionsss outside the prissson. I also have a plan in motion outssside the prissson for my own revenge. I can alter my plan to include your own revenge if you wisssh. I would of courssse need sssomething in return, and before you asssk it is not to break out of the prissson."

Now Antonio was interested and also even more suspiscious of Harry. Not many Criminals in this prison would have a plan of revenge in motion in the outside world.

"What is it that you need and I'll consider it."

"I need you to allow me, and a few othersss of my chosssing, free accessssss around the prissson and it'sss groundsss. I alssso need the Device needed to control the dementorsss. And I need you to report my death in prissson in approxssimitly a year and a half."

Now Antonio might seem crazy but he was actually very sane. He might want his revenge on the minister, but there was no way he was going to hand over the control orb to the dementors. He might have his soul sucked out and be not even have the satisfaction of his revenge. No he was going to keep the orb to himself. He would do all that Harry said and more, except give up the orb.

"I will not hand over the orb. You could betray me with it and Now that wouldn't be a good thing for me, now is it."

Jartyrae was a little ticked off about the orb, but he didn't need it at this time. He decided to replace it with something else.

"Fine, inssstead of the orb, retrieve my wand from the armory here, asss I know that that isss where the wandsss are ssstored."

Antonio knew that the wand was a risk but what magic could the kid know? He had just finished fourth year at hogwarts. Antonio was confiddent that he could easily defeat the boy. As for the deal he was making, a famous person can have great connections. Antonio Decided.

"Deal." Holding out his hand, he stuck it into the cell and shoke hands with one who he would come to admire and serve with great ambition. Antonio then spoke again.

"Now that thats out of the way, lets get going to the commons, the meeting is starting and I want you to pick out those that would be given a small dose of freedom."

Antonio then waved his wand in a strange pattern that Jartyrae reconized. It was an ancient rune of opening. A Parseltongue Rune. The cell bars disappeared and Jartyrae Got up. He walked over to the warden and nodded at him. They walked in silence till they ran into a doorway.

"This is the door to the commons. It's an outside area that has tables to sit at and a small training area. Magic suppressers are all over the place so be warned. The other prisoner are in there. I'll be watching from one of the towers in the armory. When I'm back you will tell me just who you decided to have access to the full grounds. And Also, Have fun."

Antonio opened the door and sure enough it led outside. Jartyrae walked forward and the doors closed behind him. Outside the prison was just as bleak and cold as inside. The ground was rough and cold with patchs of ice all over. The sky was a dark grey.. All in all it was a very depressing place. He felt at home already. Looking around with narrowed eyes, he spotted a group of ten prisoners that had his brothers magical signature on their arms. Smriking, he walked over and just before reaching them he blanked his face. He perposely stepped in front of two conversing deatheaters.

"We were having a conversation here, and you picked the wrong group to bother."

Jartyrae internally rolled his eyes, average thug talk. **My brother needs to get me smarter servants if this one is anything to go on.**

Jartyrae on the outside just glared at the person who spoke to him in that tone. The man was Augustus Rookwood, brother to Cyrus Rookwood, the brother currently in his Voldemorts service outside the prison.

Augustus Rookwood's eyes then filled with reconition after seeing Jartyrae's scar. He turned to his comrades and wispered to them.

Jartyrae had expected this and smiled a dark smile while they wern't looking. He wanted to toy with his servants to see how they would react.

They all turned and looked at him. Most were smirking at what they thought was good luck. One had a slightly insane grin on her face. One who looked extremely serious then said.

"Harry Potter, Savior of the wizarding world, in Azkaban prison. Does any one else see the irony in that statement. No matter. Now we will have revenge on you Potter for defying the dark lord. Get him!"

Before the others could move Jartyrae lunged forward and grabbed the mans arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a patch of irriated red skin where the dark mark clearly was positioned. Jartyrae looked at the Deatheaters faces and smiled darkly, definitly something the savior of the wizarding world wouldn't do. Jartyrae then placed one finger onto the mark and it flared with Dark magic. All ten deatheaters screamed in pain as the marks flared with dark magic. The deatheaters clenched their teeth and looked at their marks. Right before their eyes the mark was changing. Then it stopped. They bore a new mark.

The mark had green and silver lines that shone with a strange light. The lines formed an alchemic circle with a pentagram on top. In the center was a Blood red bolt of lightning, surrounded by Black. The shape of the lightning was exactly like Jartyrae's scar. This mark had a insciption in parseltongue written around the mark all the way. For those who could read Parseltongue the incription said

**Lord Lucifer Salazar Harrison Circe Slytherin is DarkLord Jartyrae Black, brother of Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Potter-Slytherin, Darklord Voldemort Black, Worlds Shall Be Conquered, and Lives will be lost in the wake of the Harbringers and Deatheaters of the Fallen.**

**A prophesy on my marks, how interesting and promising.**

The Deatheaters, now Harbringers, stopped their screams and stared at Jartyrae. Their eyes were wide with horror at the thought of what their original lord would think, being branded by another, especially the savior of the light side of the wizarding world. Jartyrae then smiled darkly at the Harbringer that was still in his grip. He leaned down and wispered in his ear loudly enough that they all could here him.

"You all ssserve me now. Now bow to your new lord."

The Harbringer who was in his grip started sputtering in horror.

"Y-y-y c-cant do t-th-this to u-us." The harbringer gathered his courage and spoke without the sputter, "We will never serve you, we only serve the darklord."

Jartyrae was getting a large amount of fun torturing his servants. He decided to correct the pathetic excuse of a servant, who he now knew is named Williais Jugson. Waving his free hand in a pulling motion, he activated his nonverbal wandless spell. A variation of a relatively simple charm, the advanced summoning charm allowed one to summon things he knew the general discription of instead of appearence. He was summoning a prisoner that was inprisoned after hearing the news of his arrest and knew of some of the rumors being spread.

The harbringers watched as a prisoner from the other side of the commons was pulled through the air towards them. The prisoner landed infront of them facing JArtyrae. The Harbringers saw the prisoners face went completely white and saw him begin trembling in what can be discribed as fear. The prisoner started speaking in a fearful voice.

"Potter, no leave me alone, you won't get me like you got the Diggory's!" The prisoner got up and tryed to run away but suddenly froze in midmotion. Anyone looking at Jartyrae would see that his free hand was clenched as if gripping something. Jartyrae then spoke.

"Thisss group of people don't ssseem to know what your talking about, care to fill them in." It wasn't a question. The prisoner turned his head and saw the former deatheaters, and if possible went whiter. He wispered lightly.

"deatheaters"

The deatheaters were now curious and demanded an explaination and did so by looking even meaner to the poor prisoner. Finally the mans will caved in.

"Alright, alright, just don't hurt me. This, this madman slaughtered the poor diggory's. He's a DarkLord in the making, Please, I beg of you get me away from him, Plea...ck" There suddenly was a loud wet cracking noice and blood was spilling out of the mans head. His body started to look like it was being crused and then his skull imploded. Then his chest. Soon there was only a large ball of shredded flesh and blood. The ball split in half and in the center was the mans still beating heart. Jartyrae released the Harbringer and grabbed the heart and picked it up from the steaming remains of a prisoner who was only in here from refusing to pay a fine on a illegal flying carpet.

Jartyrae, before his servants eyes crushed the heart of the man and brought his hand to his mouth. He licked the blood off his hand as if he were a cat cleaning it self after eating. He turned to the Harbringers and said to them.

"Now Whos the DarkLord."

Suffient to say Lord Jartyrae's new servants had no more complaints after that.

A/N

Incase any of you ask about my mistake with the name rookwood in chapter3, I know about it. In Cannon, Rookwood is in azkaban at this current time.

(ATTENTION IMPORTANT A/N)

I am having a poll on what place I will send Jartyrae and Voldemort first in much later chapters. To vote just submit the name of what you want me to crossover with and what it is (Book, TV show, Anime, Game, and AU), a brief summery of it and, how you want it to crossover. That way I can search for any info required, create new timelines and history if I must. And If I have to, make a new universe based on said thing. My email is also a place where to send a vote. Thank you.

(1) Colors of a wizard's magical core represent the charenteristics of the person, and the strength and type of of their magic.

The outline of the core shows what kind of magic core is.

Wizarding magic of the Harry Potter world (atleast to me) has a ever shifting spectrum of colors.

Dementor's have had more than a thousand years to develop magic so why not give them a magical core as well? Their magics core color's are dark grey streaked heavily with light blue.

Normal colors listed so far.

Green means clever.

Silver means ambition.

Red means courage.

Yellow means hard working.

Black means loyalty.

Brown means studious.

Gold means Honor.

Blue means intelligance.

Gem colors listed so far

Emerald Means Cleverness as well as the ability to use said cleverness at a accelerated rate than normal people.

if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me.

If anyone has some ideas for spells, please place them in a review and please dont forget the incantation.

hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thankyou

Parselmaster


	10. Preparations

Disclaimer: If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I Will include **_parts_** of Harry Potter And the Halfblood Prince in this story. I will also add things from many animes and games I play as well.

I dont know if I'll write any ships yet.

Thanks for the reviews, they are most apprecieted.

I currently am a fresshman in highschool so I'm loaded down with homework. The Midterms just passed, thanking any higher beings if I passed. I currently have just started reading and watching the anime, manga and fanfiction of Naruto, so i'm going to add bits of that in here, seeing as this story is inter-demensional.

This chapter is probrably going to be posted a few weeks after I write it so bare with me.

parseltongue

**written Parseltongue**

_telepathy_

**thoughts**

(Three months after his confrontion with the death eaters in prison).

Lord Lucifer Salazar Harrison Circe Slytherin, AKA Lord Jartyrae Black, sighed.

His new servants had finally started to obey him willingly, but where still recuperating from the effects of long term proximity to the dementers. Jartyrae had practiced with his core of dementor magic and finally managed to exclude and control the icy depression that dementers produced. It was produced through the mouth and he had to breath in while using the dementor's magic to suck in the ,essense, so to speak of happiness and warmth, and exhale the essense produced when happiness and warmth is sucked out. The essense of Cold, icy depression. Very useful when having people who don't like to obey you obey.

He thought back to two months ago.

He had very recently started reasearching alternate universes and demensions, also called reality. Only merlin had succeeded in what he was doing. He came across an interesting fact in his research. Having had a willing subject at hand (a prisoner who went into a coma after having the dementors aura near him at such strength), He used an anceint ritual and opened a portal to another realm.

He found that doing so was the most draining thing he every had to do and had to draw on his and his brother's life force to open it. When the portal was opened he found three layers to the swirling nether that was the portal. Each layer had a microlayer, each a different color. Even the microlayers had layers. It went on into infinity.

Studying the layer had proved futile unless he had a test subject to see what the effects of entering the portal would be. That is where the prisoner came in. The man was tied with a nearly unbreakable magic rope constructed by his new servants. He placed an imperio onto the man and sent another tendril of magic into the mans mind to control his motions as if he himself was the person. Using the mans body and walking into the portal, Jartyrae found something very strange. The largest layers he saw before entering the portal turned out to be diferent planes of existance.

Three planes, Life, Death, and Rebirth. Physical, Ethereal and Genesis. Each plane had a different version of a person. By walking into the plane of death, the prisoners body nearly was destroyed. By using the prisoner's magic like a sheild, he protected the mans life and was able to veiw the plane of death.

The place was like a giant, cold, misty lake. The lake's water was much like a dementor's aura of depression, but with two major differences. One the aura was solid, adding resistance to movement and wanted to push anyone that enter it farther out and two, it was much much stronger.

Jartyrae had broken one of nature's laws, a phyical plane object inside the Ethereal plane. Jartyrae Saw something close by the man and found something very interesting. It was a wispy version of the man he was possessing. The wispy version seemed afraid of the body jartyrae was using. Jartyrae used the man's arm and touched the wispy version of the man.

Pain flashed in the arm of the man and the wispy version was sucked into the physical version. Orange and Dark red flames burst from the mans body. Jartyrae was painfully reminded that something was happening to the person he was possessing. A strange force more evil than his blood brother started to attack his mind. Using the Prisoner's mind as a defence agaisnt the force, the prisoner's mind collasped and morphed into a more instinctive, animalistic mind. Strange power wes flowing through the body and mind of the Man, no, THING he was possessing. Feeling the man's mind actually growing immune to his possession and new powers fulling into the prisoner, jartyrae clamped down on the things mind, crushing the new fragile, mind like a twig, but keeping enough of the thing in there to see what this beast can do.

Finally, the force stopped attacking the body and mind of the now beast. Jartyrae was very lucky he was able to sheild his own mind against the force. The new mind of the man turned beast was more simple, animalistic and instinctive. Analazing the remnents of the things mind, Jartyrae was shocked. The instincts for the thing were to fight the current as much as possable and eat as much of the wispy things as possible. It also had a large craving for blood and was much more clever than the animal he took it for. The creature had many powerful abilities that were extremely useful, for example, the being could surround itself in flames that would harm any it wished, actually raise the dead and have them have minds and so on. It even could make more of itself through pwerful rituals that where instinctive to itself. Jartyrae soon realized just what he had at his command.

A Demon. A middle classed demonic apparition. The Beast Jartyrae had at his command was a demon. Searching through the beasts mind, Jartyrae soon found out how the creature can to be. The wispy thing that Jartyrae saw was where the man he had possessed was in life compared to death. By bringing his deathy Ethereal and the Lively phyisical counter parts together he had fused them together. The force he felt attack was the water that surrounded them. He found the water was stronger the deeper into death one went, The attack would get stronger and if one survived, they become something new, instead of being dragged to deaths end, the beginning of Genesis. The Farther into the water one went the stronger they would be if they survived the attack the fusion would bring. Jartyrae had created a strong servant from a complete accident. The fusion had also had the benift of granting a form of imortality at the cost of ones soul and mind.

This form of immortality was that if the being died on the Physical plane he would be stunned an send farther into death. If the being could recover and go back to the exact point it had reentered death than the being could be reborn from an remains left, nomatter where they were.

Searching through the abilities of the being, Jartyrae also found a stronger form of the possession that he himself was using. This form would actually transfer the user's mind, abilites, and partial appearance. Jartyrae wasn't to sure about the soul though.

This thinking had started a plan. He would use sacrifices to use anothers mind to protect his deatheaters, turned harbringers, minds and give them a demon form. they would still have their old abilities and with the demons abilities, they could morph their appearence to look like their old selves. His new servants created from the old would be actual Harbringer, servants of a devil, Lord Lucifer Salazar Harrison Circe Slytherin AKA Lord Jartyrae Black. Before this would begin he would drain this first demon's mind an find out how he can alter the ritual for possession to work the other way around. He Would get a new body from this, a powerful body. His brother would also be provided a new body just as strong as the one he would make once preparations were complete.

After several weeks of research he had called Bellatrix Lestrange to torture a man in prison of at least one hundred years of age. Preparations were complete.

"Lesstrange!"

The door opened and a partially insane woman stepped into the room, clearly afraid. She had just recently found the this Harry Potter was no savior, but a fellow dark wizard. But not just any dark wizard, but another Darklord, Lord Voldemorts second in command no less. She had been shocked to the bone when she had found out. After hearing that Lord Voldemort had assigned him command over the prison she decied to obey him.

Bellatrix knealed before the dark figure sitting upon a forbidding black marble and iron throne.

"You called, my lord." Said Bellatrix as she shivered when she felt her new lord's rather large serpent, twelve feet long and one foot wide, crawl by her feet.

"Yess, I called for you. I have a tassk for you. Find me a old wizard, perferably of weak mind and powerful magic. Torture him to the brink of death, but keep him alive, I have need of him alive. He iss to be of at least the age of one hundred. Now go, do this tassk."

Savatar raised its head towards it's owner and said,

"Are you sssure it isss wissse to perform this ritual of yoursss, massster. Even I do not know what the effectsss of thisss ritual will do to our bond?"

Jartyrae frowned for a second before getting up and walking towards a door behind the azkaban throne. As he was leaving he said.

"I am sssure that this ritual will have unusssual side effectsss, but I am sssure that the benifitsss completely outstrip the dangersss and disssadvantages. Come, I mussst finisssh the portal room for the ritual and I have need of your venom."

Savatar followed it's master out of the throne room and into a richly furnished common room.

Jartyrae was hoping that the permement possession spell that he had created from the demons mind would work correctly. The demon was currently standing guard outside of the room that the first portal was opened.

Jartyrae saw one of his newest servants inside the portal room. The Warden of the Prison, Antonio Stormstrum, was currently running tests on firery demons blood, his own blood. The warden had came up with ways to immiate the magic of the demons. The warden had became a servant after having had a Blood oath done with Lord Jartyrae on the terms of his revenge on the ministry of magic. The warden would besome a member of Jartyrae's inner circle and work with experimental magics, such as the possession spell, and Jartyrae would allow him to recieve his vengence and Jartyrae will also give him the power to do it.

The Warden was now classified as a demon, having entered the realm of the dead and fusing the two forms together and using another's mind as a shield against the water. The Warden was the first of his Harbringer's and in the tests of power Jartyrae made him go through that normal wizards would do to see how much magic they have, The warden's test was off the scale off the scale (as in the test exploded from the amount of magic flowing through him) and was now more powerful than Jartyrae and Voldemort Combined.

The Warden looked up from his work as he sensed his master coming into the room. The warden spoke first.

"Lord Jartrae, you are preparing for the possession ritual, yes?"

The wardens voice had changed. It was now much deeper and had a inate feeling of menence to every word. Very useful in interagations. It also had a stange random hissing that came up every once and a while., the hissing sounding like flames being put out by a lot of water. These random hissing times actually had a benifit to any being who had it. The hissing impowered magic into the words of the user and allowed the person to place any listioner into a trance for easy killing. Only other demons are immune to this power.

Jartyrae grinned at the warden.

"Yes Antonio, I'm here for the ritual, I must complete the modification to the ritual. Not only am I going to possess the mans body but I will also absorb the Physical essense and Ethereal essense of myself into my new body. Doing so will mean a lot of work. Now anyways, after this ritual and my other preparations are complete, we shall implement the plans my brother and I have been working on. The world will get back Harry Potter, having found him innocent, while a new darklord arrises. Then the betrayel of Potter and the light crumbles. " Jartyrae did the typical evil villain snicker right then.

Jartyrae went to a cabinate and pulled out a long and very sharp knive. If this ritual was to succend, he would have to place himself further into death. This was going to hurt.

Voldemort'sPointofView

Lord Voldemort was sitting on a throne nearly identical to the azkabanian one. The only difference was that instead of iron, this throne had steel. Voldemort was heading another of his deatheater meetings. Now was the time that he was going to see if his brother intel from over nine months ago was correct, that Severus Snape, The Half Blood Prince was a spy for the light and had only given the information on Albus Dumbledore's orders.

"Sseveruss Ssnape, step forward."

A deatheater from the circle stepped forward and knealed before the Darklord and said.with the hint of a question in his voice.

"Yes, my lord?'

"Look me in the eyess Sseveruss, I must check the intel my greatest ally has provided me with."

Many deatheater looked at each other questionably, Their lord had not mentioned any allies at any time in their previous meetings after the rebirth, so who, or what, could be a great enough ally that lord voldemort would call greatest?

Serverus snape was looked into his lord's eyes and lowered his occulomancy sheilds. He felt his lord's powerful dark magic slither through his mind. The magic withdrew after a few minutes of careful search.

Voldemort had looked through Snapes memories. Every last one of them and found how his brother could have drawn the incourrect conclusions. Serverus Snape was no spy for the light, though he at one time had considered it, for that lord voldemort was understandably pissed, but he would not punish his, now confirmed, most loyal servant. Lord Voldemort made a important decision, gathering many immages of powerful potions recreated by his brother and transported by portkey, he flicked his wand and summoned them to himself.

"Severus, you have proven yourself worthy of this gift I shall now give to you."

Flicking his wand and hands and speaking in a strange language, With the potions floating around him. lord Voldemortwas casting a very powerful spell. Flicking his wand violently at snape, voldemort sent a large tendril of magic and wrapped it completely around snape. one of the potions floated over to snape, and snape, seeing the look in his master's eyes, opened the potion vial and drank it's contents. The magic from voldemort surrounding snape, but having a connection to voldemort, turned violet. Voldemort sent another tenril of magic and wrapped it closer to Snapes magical core. The same things happened again and again till both sanpe and voldemort were glowing thirteen different colors. Bringing his hand infront of himmself, voldemort clapped them together while shouting a strange word that when heard vibrated inside of the listioners mind and body. A large flash of light and magic and the spell was complete.

Severus snape felt very, very good, youthful as well as powerful. He was still knealing.

Voldemort looked at Severus, Severus was now sixteen years of age again, perfect age for what he had in mind. Snape was dressed in High quality Black robes that had two markings upon them. over snapes right breast was the darkmark, while on his back was a modified slytherin crest. Not just any creast however, but an apprentices crest. The spells used where spells to restore and change Snape so that he would make the perfect apprentice, and through one of the spells was a mind link for only mind speach, so snape can speak to him any time. At the feet of snape was an exact clone of snapes older selve, dead, going to be sent to dumbledore as a present. Voldemort than spoke to snape to make the deatheater's acknowledge snape as his apprentice and thus was giving snape much more power in the ranks of the deatheather.

"Arrisse my apprentice, we shall deliver this puppet to dumbledore as a gift and then your training begins."

Both Lord Jartyrae Black and Lord Voldemort Black were making the final preparations for war.

Fifteen months till the war begins...

Shall the Light win,

Or will the universe be cast into eternal shadow...

(insert evil laughter here)

A/N

I am having a poll on what place I will send Jartyrae and Voldemort first in much later chapters. To vote just submit the name of what you want me to crossover with and what it is (Book, TV show, Anime, Game, and AU), a brief summery of it and, how you want it to crossover. That way I can search for any info required, create new timelines and history if I must. And If I have to, make a new universe based on said thing. My email is also a place where to send a vote. Thank you.

if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me.

If anyone has some ideas for spells, please place them in a review and please dont forget the incantation.

hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thankyou

Parselmaster


	11. Demonic DealThe Champion for the Light

* * *

Disclaimer: If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I Will include **_parts_** of Harry Potter And the Halfblood Prince in this story. I will also add things from many animes and games I play as well.

I dont know if I'll write any ships yet.

Thanks for the reviews, they are most apprecieted.

I currently am a fresshman in highschool so I'm loaded down with homework. I know that I have been updating very slow but at least I am updating. This chapter is a little too short but I currently am having a writer's block on top of the overload of homework. I even had homework over break, how unfair.

* * *

parseltongue

**written Parseltongue**

_telepathy_

**thoughts

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc. Cheif Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, member of the prestigious International Confederation of Wizards, Leader of the Order of Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchraft and wizardry, Third ranked duelist in the country and, many, many other titles, was feeling his age. His main spy for the order was found dead, with a darkmark burned deep into his forehead and nerve damage so intense that one can only recieve from hours under the Torture Unforgivable, Crucio.

Albus was in his privite library. With his spy dead and the target of the prophesy twisted into the dark, he was losing any chance he had of winning. He was being forced to delve in some of the most powerful magics out there. The last time he delved into magics such as this was when he defeated Grindelwald. The mystery surrounding Grindelwald's death was no mystery to the one who defeated him.

Before he defeated Grindelwald he used a ritual that altered Dumbledore. Dumbledores greatest secret was that he...

Wasn't human.

He had delved into magic that he sensed Voldemort may find. This magic involved different demensions and realalities. Dumbledore had traveled into the Realm of genesis and had combined with his form there. He became an Angel in form. Dumbledore knew that the only alternative was to tap into the realm of death and become a demon and that didn't appeal to him at all. He would rather be gaurdian of the lights chosen than become a minion of hell. Becoming an angel had granted him power, enough power to go from a scholorly transfiguration teacher to the defeater of the Darklord Grindelwald. A problem was the angel's magic recovery rate. It was very slow, taking years to recover, but it was also endless unlike demons power that isn't endless but recovers fast. His experience with Grindelwald and his minions had drained him of most of his magic. But that inconveniece was no more. Dumbledore had now recovered suffiently from his drain over the years and now can attempt to use the demensional magic's again.

Since this world's prophesied child had gone dark, Dumbledore was going to take another world's. Luckily the ritual can be spoken in any language or else dumbledore would half to wait twenty years to recover from the drain transforming into his full angelic form would take. Unfortunatly the ritual would have to be spoken telepathicly as well as outloud.

He began.

"Light... Darkness... Angels and Demons... Gates and Thorns, Roses and Blood... Rage, Love, Happiness, Hatred, Sadness... Begone darkness, there shall be light. Begone light there shall be shadow... HELLS GATES OPEN!"

_"Light... Darkness... Angels and Demons... Gates and Thorns, Roses and Blood... Rage, Love, Happiness, Hatred, Sadness... Begone darkness, there shall be light. Begone light there shall be shadow... HELLS GATES OPEN!"_

A large ball of green and pruple fire swirling and emiting the screams of tortured souls apeared before Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sweating from both exertion and the heat.

"Light... Darkness... Angelous and Devil... Barriors and openings, Lily's essence... Mother's Blood, Jame's Strength... Father's bone... Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Envy, Rage... slaoth Teviyon Arcgliorith... Angels Blood to seal the pact... Bring the one of light from two... DVIVINE SEAL!"

_"Light... Darkness... Angelous and Devil... Barriors and openings, Lily's essence... Mother's Blood, Jame's Strength... Father's bone... Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Envy, Rage... slaoth Teviyon Arcgliorith... Angels Blood to seal the pact... Bring the one of light from two... DVIVINE SEAL!"_

A bright white and gold light appeared around the flames and the screaming souls quieted. Dumbledore dropped a vial of dried blood into the fire. Lily potter's blood. He than dropped a bone into fire. Jame's potter's Bone. He than slashed his hand and dripped red blood with blue swirls into the fire. Angels blood, Rich in magic. Low Class Demons would do anything for the stuff, in various quantities.

The flames inploaded, the light faded and the heat disappeared. The demons that Dumble had made a deal with had fufilled their side of the deal, as dumbledore had done his. The gate to hell closed and there lying before Dumbledore was a boy of at least thirteen years of age. The boy had messy raven black hair and a angry red scar apon his forehead. It was a younger form of Harry potter, before his curroption. Quickly Dumbledore forced vials of different potions into this Harry's mouth and cast several angelic healing spells, both physical and mental, to relive this harry of his scar and the mental connection. The potions took effect changing Harry's appearence. He now had tan skin, a stockeir build, and red hair. The eyes will remain the same.

Dumbledore smiled down at his new champion and spoke.

"Rest well Harry Evans."

Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured a four poster bed and a blanket and pillow and laid harry down to sleep with a smile upon his face.

In a dark fortress in the middle of the sea a similar ritual was about to be performed. Jartyrae lifted his head as he felt a shockwave of mental energy being released. It bore the signature of a wizard that he respected but hated with a passion and wished death opon.

"Dumbledore, isss trying sssomething Sssavatar"

"He hasss tampered with demensssions jussst as you have Massster"

"I must inform my brother of this."

* * *

A/N

Most of you looking at the chapter name probably thought this was another Jartyrae and Voldemort Chapter didn't you? This new Harry is for those of you that want a cannon personality for harry. I also wanted to expand on the plot and not make it seem that Jartyrae and Voldemortare unstopable and are the only ones with tricks up their sleeves.

I have a poll. The question is

**Is this story Good or bad. **

To vote just type poll before good or bad.

if anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me.

If anyone has some ideas for spells, please place them in a review and please dont forget the incantation. Also if anyone has any sugestions on abilities for anyone in this story also submit them.

hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thankyou,

Parselmaster


	12. Explainations

* * *

Disclaimer: If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I Will include **_parts_** of Harry Potter And the Halfblood Prince in this story. I will also add things from many animes and games I play as well. Thanks for the reviews, they are most apprecieted.

I have noticed a lot of mistakes in my work and I will go back to fix it when I can. I have no Beta.

* * *

parseltongue

**written Parseltongue**

_telepathy_

_**STRANGE VOICE TONES**_

**Thoughts

* * *

**

He was floating in a blank whiteness.

He felt nothing, there was nothing, nothing but the emptiness surrounding him, filling him...

Suddenly he was someplace else entirely. He had feeling again. It was cold, very cold. Screams in the distance could be heard. Dispair was felt around him in this bleak grey-stoned building. He recognized the feelings this place gave off, Dementers.

Only one place he knew off had dementers. This place could only be Azkaban Prison. Now that he knew where he was, How did he get here and why was he here, were the two questions at the forefront of his mind.

He felt a tugging feelings at his navel and started following it. He found himself in a room that had several marking on the floor, insense everywhere and several other objects of interest lying about. But that wasm't what held his attention. No, what had his attention was a gathering of beings that, some of which, he recognized as followers of the the dark lord Voldemort from memories he had seen in 4th year. In the center of the various markings and followers of the dark he saw a being that he knew as himself, after seeing the scar upon his forehead.

In his own dreamlike state he didn't question what he knew to be impossible. He was over hearing Himself cursing in various languages, two of which he recognized as parseltongue and, of course, english. When the cursing stopped, he floated closer to listen...

"...tual is a failure. Antonio has given me a report stating that his wizarding magic has been decreasing steadily. In a couple of hours he will be a squib. He still has use of all Demonic powers he possess's but he found that the hypnotic effects of his, lack of a better word, hissing can only effect the weak willed. This sets us back MONTHS. Grrrrr. I was to perform the ritual today when Antonio noticed the drain on his powers. I was prepared to enter the ritual by sending myself closer to death but only after doing this I found the ritual fautly."

Harry was confused, what did his other self mean, and why was there another version of himself. Harry noticed a growing pain within his forehead. It was getting harder to understand what he was seeing and hearing.

"Les...nge, keep t.e subject I g..e you under s...is, I will n... him l...r. D...sed."

Bellatrix Lestrange nodded and left, no need to anger him...

"Rook..., rese...h my li...y for an..hing that you t..nk might con...n the ... ..ssession R..ual. Dism..sed"

With a calm "Yes my lord." Rookwood left.

The other Harry turned to another dark follower and commanded him as well.

"Symthe, Help Anto... find the so...on to ..s pre...me... Also res...h Healer Ma...'s, I have a fe...g we m.y ne.. o.."

The words were just getting more and more garbled, and the world around him was blurring, spinning till finally the pain in his forehead reached a climax and snapped. Everthing he saw was disappearing and Harry awoke with a gasp.

Panting Harry tried to remember his dream but for some reason it kept eluding him. He frowned, maybe it would come to him later... Shifting around in bed Harry just went back to sleep.

He awoke later only to see that he wasn't in the Gryfindor Dorms, but the headmasters office. Seated at the desk was the headmaster looking over some papers and sucking on something, probably a lemon drop. Dumbledore raised his head and saw Harry looking at him. Dumbledore seeing this gave a smile.

"Harry, my boy, you have awakened from your slumber. Lemon Drop?"

A slightly bewithered Harry Politely declined and asked what was on his mind.

"Headmaster, sir, What am I doing here? Did I do something?" Fearing that he was kicked out of Hogwarts and other ridiculus things Harry stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Harry, allow me to explain somethings. You are Harry Potter but not OUR Harry Potter. You are in another world almost exactly like the one you are from. You have been brought here to counter Balence a great evil that has occured. The Harry in this world had snapped after the Tri-Wizard Tournament and had joined Voldemort. He was sent to Azkaban You are here to replace him."

Harry was in disbelief. His headmaster was always a bit off his rocker but... Another world, Him Being Dark and serving the man who murdered his parents? The headmaster must had jumped off the deep end.

"Err ah, Sir, is this some kind of joke or something." Harry was understandably nervous. Directly across from him was a man who just had to be insane. He blamed it on his luck.

"No, my boy, I'm afraid this is no joke. We need you here. This is the reason why."

Dumbledore regretted doing this but it needed doing if this Harry was to trust him. He walked near Fawke's perch and reached into his cabinet and pulled out his Penseive. He carefully walked over to his desk and placed it onto it. He probed the liquid with his wand and Harry Watched as a figure rose out of the swirling silver liquid. he couldn't quite see the figure to clearly from where he was on the fourposter but he was a afraid to move. A Harsh voice that Harry recognized from his third year as Professor Trelawney spoke.

_**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... ANDTHE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...**_

Harry was shocked, but he had to know.

"Sir what was that." He wispered.

Dumbledore appeared his full age and sighed.

"That Harry, is a prophesy. It is the reason why we need you. With out you the light will fail and darkness will reign." A tear fell from Dumbledore's eye as he said this.

"I'm sorry, my boy, for this. Will you agree to help us, please Harry."

Harry seeing Dumbledore like this squashed his own confusion and decided to enbrace what he felt was right. Determination filled his eyes and and nodded.

"Yes Headmaster. I will."

Dumbledore's eyes, seeing this, filled with such happiness that Harry did not regret his decision at all.

"Thankyou Harry. Here this is what you will have to do at this time. You are now an Official member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am proud of you Harry, and I am sure your parents are as well." Dumbledore levitated a folder of papers for Harry to look at."

Harry grabbed the folder and looked through it. He would be Dumbledore's grandson. A Boy named Harry Cyrus James Thomas Dumbledore-Evans. He would normally go by Evans. He would be in Gryfindor and was aloud to be friends with his old friends. He was Home schooled by his mother Rose Lillith Evans and was brought here to be closer to his grandfather.

Harry was feeling quite tired suddenly and closed the folder, he would look at it later. He looked up at Dumbledore, who smiled in a grandfatherly manner at him. Harry smiled back at him. He had a family, even if it was a barmy old coot who had an abnormal obsession with sour muggle candy.

The light now had a champion.

Will this push back the ever growing shadow? Or will the light be permanently put out.

Time will tell...

* * *

A/N

This new Harry is for those of you that want a More cannon-type personality for harry.

I have a poll. The question is

**Is this story Good or bad. **

To vote just type poll before good or bad.

**Good: 0**

**Bad: 0

* * *

**

If anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me.

If anyone has some ideas for spells, please place them in a review and please dont forget the incantation. Also if anyone has any suggestions for abilities to give to anyone in this story also submit those as well.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thankyou,

Parselmaster


	13. Blasted BugFrog

Disclaimer: If you see anything you reconize as part of a book, game or television show then its not mine and I'm getting absolutely no money from writing this.

Rating is pg-13 this is a A/U year5

I Will include **_parts_** of Harry Potter And the Halfblood Prince in this story. I will also add things from many animes and games I play as well. Thanks for the reviews, they are most apprecieted.

I have noticed a lot of mistakes in my work and I will go back to fix it when I can. I have no Beta (though I need one).

Sorry if you think this chapter is a little jumpy. And alsoI will get started on the revenge soon. It starts in one or two chapters. Sorry about that. Also I am slowly correcting errors and revising this.

* * *

parseltongue, any hissing type noises made by the letters, s, x and c will have either one or two s's after the sound, so it is not a spelling mistake.

**written Parseltongue**

_telepathy_

_**STRANGE VOICE TONES**_

_Thoughts, as in wordless spellcasting?

* * *

_

Ronald Weasley was having a good year. A very good year indeed. With Potter out of the spot it it was his turn to shine and shine he will, after breakfast. Over the last ten months he had been busy inproving his popularity and decreasing Potter's. The bastard still had people who believed in him, but that number was rapidly decreasing. He had found within himself a small voice. At first he had ignored the voice but over time he started listening to it. As he listened to it's instructions he found himself becoming more successful in his ventures at Hogwarts and even at home, which was where he currently was.

The voice first appeared in third year. It was small and very rarely said anything at the time. It gotten louder, stronger in his fourth year. At first he ignored it, but it started wispering small plans in his ear. He really started listening to it during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, when he had seen evidence of what it had said.

It had said that Potter was strong and shouldn't be his enemy, at least for now. To gather a circle of friends that were loyal to him, to gather information on Potter, to gain power to overcome what stood in the way of his ambitions. He saw first hand that Potter was strong during the task and now he started following, loosely, some of the voices orders.

The voice had said to wiat until Potter was at his weakest before striking. He lay in wait like a spider for his prey to become captured in his webs of deceit and soon enough his prey had indeed been captured. Potter had gone off the deep end and killed the Diggory family. Instead of greaving for what his friend had become he contacted several of his new friends. He had even gotten Draco Malfoy, the famous Bouncing Ferret, in his contacts. How he loathed Draco, but as the voice had said he had his uses. He used Draco's influence as a Malfoy to get a interview with several top reporters and even a few heads of the old families. Ron was shocked at just how far the Malfoy influence went, and just how powerful imperio is...

Ron sighed before going upstairs into his room, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even remember getting anything to eat, but his stomach was full and that was enough for him. He opened the door of his room and sighed again. Locking the door behind him he moved to his small closet. He opened the door and knealed down to stir the potion he was making. How he hated potions, they reminded him of that smelly, greasy git he used to have as a potions professor. Man was he glad he was dead. The class had been cancelled and was given as a free period study for the subject. Ron just used the time to catch up on the latest news in Quiditch. Growling at how bad his favorite team was doing in the league, he sprinkled a small amount of redish-brown powder into the potion and saw as the potion turned a dark red, like blood.

Now what had he been thinking of again? Oh yes, the voice. He was making this potion under the voices instruction. The voice had told him to steal a certain book from the restricted section of the library, one he was already familiar with. What was it's name again? Ah well it didn't matter.

He was creating a potion called Cain's blood. The potion was named after one of the great founders of magic, Marcus Cain. Cain had grown furious at the British ways of magic and had taken a band of mages with similar mindsets and left to start anew in the new world. Cain had loved the elements of nature and believed that witchs and wizards should keep nature strong and only use magic that could only be recreated in nature. What had happened to the man's ventures weren't heard about till two hundred years after his defection to the new world. He founded the American ministry of magic. He had created a whole new field of magic by combining the natural magic he found in Amerca's native peoples. He created Elementals and recreated the ancient Druids. Not the Druids of now, but True Druids. American Wizardry had a mix of shamans, elementals and druids. Ron shook his head, he was really loosing it today, he knew he should have slept in today, but he just had to finish this potion. Back to the subject at hand, the potion was suposed to imbue temperary control over the elements of air and water and combine it with his own British magic to make him invisible for two hours. Twice as strong as the average invisiblity potion. Very useful for the confrontion that the voice told him was coming. Ron sighed, he didn't want to fight, he just wanted to be rich and famous and maybe shove that fact into other peoples faces like it had been shoved into his own face by Potter. Well, maybe he did want to fight a little. Just a little. Though he wouldn't mind showing Malfoy a thing or two, and Potter as well.

Speaking of Potter, that bastard's old firebolt had gotten him the postion of Keeper on the Gryffindore quiditich team, and they had won the cup this year. He found an obscure loop in the British Ministry's laws and found that he could now claim the Firebolt as his own in two weeks time. Just thinking of how popular and rich he would be then was intoxicating. He had a feeling he should be remembering something. He was reminded abrutly by the steam that was starting to be given off by the potion. Startled, he quickly grabbed a root of some strange plant the couldn't remember the name to and dropped it in and stirred counter-clockwise. Maybe he should pay more attention to the potion instead of his thoughts and memories, after all, the potion if done wrong can be fatal and self preservation is on the very top of Ron's list.

* * *

Harry awokened in a soft bed and knew at once that he wasn't at the Dursleys or in the Gryffindore dorms. He laid in bed until he could remember what had happened to him. It all rushed into his head at once. He was in another world, he had to go by a different name, and last but not least, he had a family now. Not Family like the Dursleys but Family like a father. Sirius was good but he and Harry had a slight falling out before his being brought here. He had so many questions and no answers. One of was just what did a prophesy entrial other than the terms inside. He got hit by a wave of homesickness suddenly. His bestfriends were still in the other world. infact, all his friends were in the other world. Why didn't he think of this before? He was getting angry but calmed. There was nothing he could do so why get angry. He realized that this wasn't like him but this situation was like no other he had been in before. Damnit, he had a right to be different in this case.

* * *

Jartyrae was in the portal room alone except for his faithful familiar. He was contemplating just what had gone wrong with the ritual. He sighed before getting up. He was restless and needed to curse, fight, or something along those lines. He wouldn't succumb to the urge to torture his troops, that just wasn't his thing, at least, such sudden pain wasn't, Mental manipulation was more his thing. He turned to the portal and had a crazy idea. He knew it was risky but he was NEEDED this. Conjuring a few sacks, he enchanted them quickly to be resistant to the elements. He was going to study and collect some samples of life in another world. He had already created a chain that was resistant to the powers of the portal. He tied the chain to himself while the other end was already tied unto the wall. He nodded to himself before leaping into the swirling nether. 

He was spinning in all directions at once till he finally went through a layer in the portal.. He gasped and tryed to move as he saw himelf plummenting into dark redish-brown earth. Savatar was hissing wildly in fear.

THUMP.

He lost conciousness immedietly as he hit the ground.

"Massster, are you alright. Massster?"

He had a horrible head ache but quickly ignored it, he felt danger at the edges of his senses, from his familiar, he had a suspicion. He got up.

"I am fine Ssavatar. How are you faring."

"I sssurvived"

Jartyrae raised an eyebrow at that response but didn't say anything in reply. He looked around. The landscape was bleak and very hot. Realizing this Jartyrae cast a cooling charm on himself. He raised his eyebrow again as he looked at the corpse of a what looked to be a giant yellow frog. He saw the bite marks on it's foot and looked at Savatar. His suspicion had grown.

"You did thiss didn't you?" Jartyrae said questionably

"Ssso what if I did?" Savatar hissed mockingly back.

His suspicion confirmed, he reached through their bond and blasted a wave of magic through it. It looked like lighting leapt from Jartyrae to the snake. A ghastly shriek and something white flew out of Savatar and stood glaring at him. Savatar lost conciousness. It was slightly etherial and looked like a giant bug. It even had six limbs. Raising his wand he decided to see if he would get the fight he wanted.

The thing opened it's pincers and charged through the air at Jartyrae. Jartyrae leaped out of the way. He raised his eyebrows. This things was pretty quick. It shrieked again and a ball of white energy was sent in his direction.

_"Protegor escado argentum"_ The sheild of the Silver coat of arms. A shield appeared in Jartyrae's free arm and the blast struck it hard. Though he was protected from the blast he was sent backward and he struck the ground hard. As he was getting up he winced in pain. That was going to bruise he thought as he looked at his leg. Cursing, he pointed his wand at the thing and decided if he could even hurt it normally seeing it looked etherial. Sure he could hurt etherial beings but it wasn't easy.

He sent a wave of energy through his eyes at the creature. It Shrieked again and charged. Jartyrae raised his shield and it collided with it. It wrapped around the shield and touched his arm before he could through the sheild off. Pain flared in his arm before he could whip the sheild off. That one touch proved all he need to know. It was etherial, but instead of going through harmlessly like most would, it hurt as if he was dipping his arm in hot oil. Something that HAD happened to Slytherin, not willingly of course. He took his wand and aimed it at the blasted thing. Thrusting his wand forward at the thing and then slicing it towards the frog-like corpse and thrusting again. Time to return it to where it belongs.

"Animo Manes" Normally this spell would take a dead body and create a servant, no magical ability or much thought process however. But with concentration this spell could be used to revive the recently dead, providing their ghost had appeared in this realm instead of the next. A very useful if somewhat dark spell, no normal healer would use it as it was outlawed in 1683 for it being used in the rise of 'First' Dark Lady. A young healer had gone mad and had used the spell over time over large sites of dead bodies left over from wars at the time. She had created an army and had started a small reign of terror before the muggles discovered the things hated fire. She had called herself the First and had several Heirs that were never found...

For this spell there is no beam of light for those to see. When the spell struck the ghostly figure it shrieked before being sucked into the body lying on the ground. The frog-like creature stood up and hissed at him before leaping with surprising speed.

Jartyrae ducked and twisted around before smirking, pointing his wand and intoning clearly,

"Avada Kadavra"

A green beam of swirling death cascaded upon the unfortunate creature that dared to stand in Jartyrae's way. The creature tried to get out of the way, instinctively knowing that the light was bad but was to late. The Creature gave a cry of terror before succumbing to the blistering cold of the afterlife, the only evidence of the way it died being a look of pure terror and Jartyrae's pleasure in a successful kill of such an annoying beast.

Jartyrae flicked his wand and revived his familar, while wondering just how Savatar had been possessed.

"Massster, what hasss happened?" Savatar hissed in worry, afterall the two were connected...

"You were possssessssed. You have dissappointed me Ssavatar, you sshould have been able to throw off possssession."

"Massstar, pleassse forgive me. I wasn't prepared, I"

Jartyrae felt rage, his familiar was begging like a common servant. It enraged him to think that his familiar had falts but if it was completely under his submission it wouldn't be able to undo any mind control he himself may fall under. Obedient but unsubmissive was what he wanted, some would say impossible, but not him. This will have to change.

"Ssilencse! You are not to be so ssubmissssive to all who try to control you, Not even me. You shall be punisshed if this occurss again. When we return you will undergo sspecial training to fixs your, faltss."

Sighing, Jartyrae turned and shrunk the body of the frog-thing. It was then placed in his bag. He continued exploring.

Several Hours later he came across a giant stone wall. He found a hole in the wall and went through. He found that it once was a village but was now over grown with strange plants and animals. He gathered many samples, even of the earth around them to find what exactly it was made of. A notible specimen he came across was a flower that radiated energy. He gathered that one alive, careful not to harm it. He also gathered several more. He would send some to his brother for research, His brother had more experts at his disposal, like Severus Snape. He grabbed the chain and after casting a feather light charm upon himself, raised himself up into the sky. Grabbing the chain and pulling himself up was hard work. Savatar wasn't much help either, being immune to simple charms, Savatar couln't be lightened that way easily. After nearly an hour he managed to find the point that the demension had closed on the chain. Carefully taking his wand, he blasted pulse after pulse of raw magical energy at it. That opened the portal slowly and Jartyrae crawled back into the swirling nether.

Raw magical energy itself wouldn't actually harm anything, but overtime things would mutate to acustom itself to to the energy, or even produce it itself, Not that Jartyrae knew this little fact, he just knew it would open the portal, was useless in a fight and, was great for certain alchemy equations. Also that in to great amounts it became solid and then, and only then was it good for battle. He was being battered at all ends in the swirling tempest of the nether. He followed the chain and exited his semi-permenant portal at his end. Exhausted, he opened the door, shouted at the pitiful minion and on his way to bed placed his samples in the lab. He would send some to his brother later. He changed quickly and fighting the urge to sleep, took a bath then went to sleep in his soft emerald covers made of silk, them feeling cool against his face he fell into dreams of what was, what will be and what will never happen.

* * *

A/N

* * *

The spells I am using are not from any latin translater on the net. They are quite unreliable normally, those translaters. Most Spells are modified words from latin based languages or latin it self. A few spells I will use will not be latin based at all. One reviewer sent in something a long while ago that I will have to look into. 

I have a poll. The question is

**Is this story Good or bad. I Have also added a new option, Undecided. Also votes can also be given through email. A few have already done this, though I believe their emails are fake as it was full of flames.**

To vote just say if it is good or bad.

**Good: 6**

**Bad: 4**

**Undecided: 1**

If anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go please either review or email me.

If anyone has some ideas for spells, please place them in a review and please dont forget the incantation. Also if anyone has any suggestions for abilities to give to anyone in this story also submit those as well.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thankyou,

Parselmaster


End file.
